TRAPPED ALONE
by MerisChintya97
Summary: PART XIII IS UP! Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk beraksi. "Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja?" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalasnya. Dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup untuk menjebloskan Shion dkk kedalam jeruji besi. "Jika kau melakukannya, mantan istrimu akan mati!" Mantan?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED ALONE**

**Sumarry :** Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Trapped Alone MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**PART I**

**000**

**Sakura pov**

"Aku sungguh akan menelannya hidup-hidup! Hik..hik.. ka-kalau sampai hik aku melihatnya lagi hik aku hik akan hik hik...menelannya hidup hik hidup." Aku mencoba meraih bahu ramping yang terlihat sungguh lemah itu. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Sudahlah Ino, kau mabuk. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang! Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai apartmentmu." Ia menepis tanganku. Mata aquamire-nya menatapku tajam. Di sana aku melihat begitu banyak beban yang ia simpan. Di matanya aku bisa melihat semuanya.

.

"Aku tidak mabuk Sakura! Hik.. apa kau pikir aku akan mabuk hanya dengan meminum dua botol sake? Hik .. hik .. Dua botol vodka pun tidak akan membuatku mabuk hik!" ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Dan jangan sok! Kau juga sama sepertiku.. aku tahu itu! Hik.. hik.." aku melohok mendengarnya. Apa yang ia ucapkan? Sama sepertiku? Apa maksudnya?

"Aa.. wakatta,, ha..ha..ha,.. wajahmu sungguh konyol Saku! Kau sungguh menyedihkan. Ah bukan, kita sungguh menyedihkan. Aku-tunanganku sungguh berengsek.. dan kau hik hik suamimu ,,, hik hik"

JLEB. Aku baru mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku guna menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang lagi-lagi tertera di wajahku.

"Dia.. pergi lagi dengan .. hik hik modelnya.. hik! Sungguh berengsek kan? Hik.. dan suamimu.. hik—" "Kau mabuk. Aku antar kau pulang sekarang!" dengan seluruh kekuatan yang aku miliki, aku membopong tubuh Ino. Sungguh sulit membawanya karena ia terus berontak.

"Gomennasai Ino.."

BUK .. Aku memukul tengkuknya, dan ia kini telah pingsan.

.

.

**000**

Klik.

Pintu apartmenku pun terbuka setelah aku memasukkan beberapa kode kedalamnya. Untung saja tadi di tempat parkiran aku bertemu dengan tunangannya. Shimura Sai

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan

Hhh~ Apakah ia belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 10.00pm.

Aku meraih remote tv yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, aku mulai menekan tombol on. Mencoba memindah-mindahkan channel tv yang ada karena biasanya jam-jam malam begini banyak film yang seru. Namun bukan film seru yang aku dapat, melainkan wawancara seorang penyanyi solo yang juga merangkap sebagai aktor muda yang sedang naik daun. Darahku mulai berdesir.

"Ku dengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan aktris muda Uzumaki Karin, apa itu benar?"

deg! Apa apaan ini?

"Hn." Jawaban ambigu seperti biasa yang ia ucapkan.

Trilit

Dengan cepat aku mematikan televisi. Berengsek! Tidak bisakah kau menjawab "Tidak?" raungku. Aku melemparkan remote tv sembarang arah.

Aku memijit-mijit kepalaku pelan, lagi-lagi ucapan sahabat pirangku—Ino kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

"_**Kau sungguh menyedihkan. Ah bukan, kita sungguh menyedihkan. Aku-tunanganku sungguh berengsek.. dan kau hik hik suamimu ,,, hik hik"**_

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mengingatnya. "Ya.. kita sama Ino.." ucapku.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan perlahan meneguknya. Aku menghentikan tegukanku dan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu antara aku dan suamiku.

**Flashback**

"Ku mohon.. berhentilah menjadi artis.." aku menundukkan kepalaku saat mengucapkannya. Ia menatap geram kearahku.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin menghancurkan karirku?" aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap mata Onyx yang ku yakini sedang menatap tajam penuh amarah kearahku.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman. Kau bisa meneruskan bisnis ayahmu, Sasuke." ucapku.

PRANG!

Aku kaget bukan main. Ia melemparkan gelas yang sedang di pegangnya. Dengan kasar tangan besarnya mengangkat dagu mungilku.

"Ku pikir kau bisa mengerti! Ku pikir kau berbeda dengan mereka! Ternyata kau sama saja! Aku salah memilihmu." A-apa? Tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi pipiku. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari daguku dan melengos pergi begitu saja.

Aku tahu jelas siapa mereka yang ia maksud. Keluarganya.

**Flashback end**

Lagi-lagi hanya senyum miris yang terukir di bibirku. Oh kami-sama... lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang tidak nyaman ini muncul menyesakkan kembali dadaku.

PRANG

Aku melemparkan gelas yang sedang ku pegang. Jantungku berdetak sungguh terasa tak nyaman

"Sudahlah.." ucapku mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

**End Sakura pov**

**Normal pov**

"Sudahlah.." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Sakura melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan dapurnya. Dengan lemah tangannya membuka pintu tersebut. Mata indah bagaikan batu emerald itu kembali tersenyum miris saat menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan terpampanglah dengan jelas foto pernikahan ia dengan suaminya. "Kau bahkan tidak tersenyum.." ucapnya lirih.

"Hhh~" Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di atas spring bed yang terlihat begitu nyaman itu.

.

.

.

Trilit

Pintu apartment berhasil terbuka saat sang pemilik memasukkan beberapa password ke dalamnya. Ia melepas sepatu yang melekat di kakinya dan langsung merebahkan badan kekarnya ke atas sofa.

Alisnya terangkat sedikit terkejut saat melihat suasana di ruang tv. Lebih tepatnya terkejut melihat remote tv yang tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan. (=.=)

Ia melepas blazer yang dikenakannya. Entah kenapa malam ini ia merasa begitu panas.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini saat ia memasuki dapur dan melihat pecahan gelas yang berserakkan.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap. Tentu saja karena ia tidak menyalakan lampunya.

Sasuke meraba dinding dan menyalakan lampunya. Mata onyxnya melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan gelisah di atas bed covernya tanpa mengenakan selimut seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berjalan menuju pinggiran kasur untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana keadaan sang istri. Rahangnya mengeras saat lagi-lagi air mata yang sudah kering terpampang jelas di pipi sang istri.

Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh sang istri. Ia kembali melihat wajah istrinya.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

**000**

"Enggh~" lenguhan kecil terdengar saat sinar matahari berhasil menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh gorden. Sakura meraba tempat di sebelahnya yang lagi-lagi membuat hatinya terasa hampa.

"Ia sudah pergi." Ucapnya.

Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan melihat jam yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30am.

Ia baru ingat kalau suaminya akhir-akhir ini selalu pergi di saat ia masih terlelap dan pulang di saat ia sudah terlelap. Senyum miris, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kami-sama.. aku tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini terus.."

Sakura dengan gontai berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil segelas air putih, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah amplop kecil yang tertinggal atau mungkin terjatuh di bawah sofa berukuran kecil yang memang sengaja di tempatkan di kamarnya. Dengan penasaran, ia berjongkok dan mengambilnya untuk membacanya.

**Dear Sasu-koi..**

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku melihat di televisi kemarin yang mengatakan kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan Karin, apa itu benar? Ku harap tidak. Dan oh iya, aku sudah kembali dari prancis beberapa minggu yang lalu. Maaf baru mengabarimu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan skripsiku.. hehe**

**Ah iya.. jangan lupa mengabariku! No teleponku masih yang lama. Kau masih menyimpannya kan? Aku sungguh merindukanmu.**

**_Shion_**

Lutut Sakura seketika itu juga melemah. Shion? Bukannya ia itu cinta pertamanya yang dulu meninggalkannya begitu saja? Ia tahu karena dulu Sasuke dan dirinya sering bertukar cerita.

Cinta pertamanya Sasuke telah kembali, dan hubungan rumah tangga dirinya dengan Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Takut? Tentu saja! Sakura merasa teramat takut sekarang. Takut ditinggalkan. Bahkan Pernikahan ia dan suaminya baru berjalan sekitar satu bulan kurang.

.

.

"Skripsi? Ah baka! Aku juga kan hari ini harus menyelesaikan skripsiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Ini gara-gara si pantat ayam!" Sakura menyeka air mata yang sempat jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju universitas tercintanya. Universitas Tokyo

.

.

**000**

"Kau kemana saja bodoh? Aku sudah pegal menunggumu selama 15 menit di sini!" Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

"Suruh siapa menungguku sambil berdiri?" tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh geli melihat Ino mulai merajuk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor Universitas Tokyo. Mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir ini begitu asyik berbincang-bincang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Dan kau .. kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkanmu bersama si berengsek itu hah?" sewot Ino ketika ia menginggat kejadian semalam.

"Suruh siapa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku kan berat harus membopong tubuhmu yang seperti babi itu menuju apartmentmu yang letaknya berada di lantai atas. Untung saja ada Sai senpai."

"Kau yang untung dan aku yang rugi!" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Rugi? Bukankah kita sama-sama beruntung?" Sakura mencoba menggodanya.

"HEI! Apanya yang sama-sama beruntung?" Ino tidak terima dengan apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh sudahlah pig..." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pertanda mengibarkan bendera damai. Ino akan kembali menyolot kalau saja tidak ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka yang masuk.

"Hisashiburi danna.. Sakura..Ino.." keduanya menengok ke arah sumber suara. Orang yang menyapa mereka menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Mata caramel hazel-nut nya menatap dengan begitu dalam ke arah mata emeraldnya Sakura.

"SASORI SENPAI!" Ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

.

.

**_To be continue_**

**A/N**: Segitu dulu yah ..

Hohoho...

Lanjutkan? Beri saran dan komentarnya yah..

Gak akan panjang-panjang kok palingan Threeshot .. hehehe.. :D

Chapter selanjutnya akan di update cepat segimana yang ngasih saran dan komentar di kolom review :D

See u next time..

By: MerisChintya97


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAPPED ALONE**

**PART II**

**000**

"Pig kau sekarang jadi kan menemaniku ke supermarket?" Ino menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. "Aduuuuuh.. forehead, gomenne.. Okaasan hari ini akan datang ke apartmentku. Gomennasai.." Ino menundukkan kepala pirangnya. Mata aquamire-nya mulai berkaca-kaca karena merasa bersalah. Padahal ia sudah janji dengan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. "Daijoubu desu, Ino. Aku mengerti kok tenang saja." Ino menatap Sakura. Ia melihat wajah Sahabat pinky-nya yang tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan keingkaran janji dirinya. Sungguh, Ino merasa teramat bersalah.

"Benarkah? Kau boleh marah padaku Saku, tapi ku mohon jangan membohongi aku. Kalau kau marah katakan saja, tolong jangan pasang tampang wajah yang seperti itu." Kerutan tipis mulai tercetak di dahi lebarnya Sakura.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Hum, aku akan marah kalau kau mentelantarkan Yamanaka Obasan. Sudahlah Ino aku tidak marah kok. Percayalah!" dengan segera Ino berlari ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, ia langsung menerjang untuk memeluk tubuh kecil mungilnya Sakura. "Arigatou Sakura.. aku menyayangimu.." dan Sakura pun membalas pelukannya Ino. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Ino.."

.

.

.

"Saku forehead apa kau masih lama? Kenapa kau betah banget sih di depan laptopmu. Mending kalau internetan lha ini malah ngerjain skripsi. Kan masih bisa besok~" Ino mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Mencoba untuk mengamati apa yang sudah membuat sahabatnya ini melupakan kehadiran dirinya.

"Lebih cepat kan lebih baik, bodoh!"

"HEI! Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Kau idiot penggila tugas!" Sakura hanya tertawa renyah menanggapinya.

"Forehead.. aku pulang duluan ya, si berengsek Sai sudah menjemputku." Ino menutup kembali jendela ruang kelasnya. "Hm.. berhati-hatilah.." respon Sakura singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sasuke akan menjemputmu kan?"

Hening . . .

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Entah kenapa nama 'Sasuke' begitu terasa tabu untuknya. "Menjemputku? Heh! Dalam mimpi." Ucapnya dalam hati. Miris... lagi lagi hanya senyum miris yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Tidak Ino. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja! Dia kan sibuk.." jawab Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Ino barusan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras guna menghilangkan perasaan yang terasa tidak mengenakan yang kembali lagi muncul di dalam hatinya.

"Meskipun ia begitu sibuk seharusnya ia tetap memperhatikan Istrinya! Ya walaupun hanya menjemputkan tidak akan memakan waktu lama.." Ino membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Hum.. seperti Sai-senpai maksudmu?"

SKAKMAT

Ino hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan—

BRAK!

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Ino menutup pintu kelasnya dengan kasar dan berteriak lantang sambil berlari, mungkin karena malu dengan apa yang dirinya ucapkan dan jawaban dari Sakura.

.

.

"Hahaha.. dasar pig!"

000

**Sakura Pov**

Tick

tack

tick

tack

tick

tack

Jarum jam berdetak dengan begitu kerasnya terdengar oleh telingaku. Mungkin karena suasana di ruangan ini hanya terisi oleh diriku seorang. Ino—sahabatku sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu di jemput tunangannya. Aku tersenyum senang, berarti hubungan Ino dengan Sai-senpai sudah membaik. Syukurlah...

.

.

Aku segera membereskan laptop dan juga beberapa lembaran-lembaran contoh tugas yang baru saja aku kerjakan. Mataku sudah cukup lelah memandangi layar monitor selama 3 jam penuh jadi aku putuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok.

.

.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan kelasku. Aku menetapkan janji dalam diriku, lain kali aku tidak akan pernah mau berada di kelas ini sendirian. Hii~ ternyata sungguh menyeramkan. Dengan segera aku meraih ransel black-pink milikku dan berlari lumayan kencang meninggalkan kelas yang baru ku sadari sungguh menyeramkan.

BUK!

KYAA—

.

.

Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang tapi syukurlah aku merasa tidak sakit. Eh?

"Huaaaaa—"

"Menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku gulali! Kau berat tahu!" tunggu? Gulali? Aku dengan cepat membuka bola mataku dan—WHAT THE HELL?

"S-senpai ... Gomennasai .." dengan segera aku beranjak dari atas badannya, namun ia menahannya untuk sesaat.. aku merasa pipiku memanas. Ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajahku.. oh kami-sama .. apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sungguh badanku tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Aku sungguh terhanyut dalam tatapan hangat yang ia berikan padaku lewat mata coklat caramelnya.

"Ada TipX di pipimu.. " ia mengelus wajahku pelan. Eh? TipX? Dengan perasaan yang sungguh malu aku beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan ia kali ini sama sekali tidak menahan tubuhku.

Bisa ku tebak kini wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

**000**

"Berhentilah menertawakanku, Reddevil-senpai!" aku mendengus kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak henti-hentinya menertawakanku sejak kejadian tadi? Sungguh menyebalkan! Tapi inilah sisi yang aku suka dari dirinya. Ia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman walau dengan caranya yang kurang ajar..

"Wow wow wow! Amazing .. jadi Reddevil itu nama sayangmu untukku ya?" Ia kembali menertawakanku. "Grr! Apa saja lah!" jawabku ketus.

.

.

Ia memarkirkan mobil sport merahnya di sebuah restoran yang ku ketahui bernama' Restaurant Narisawa'. Hei! Bukankah itu restoran terbaik di Tokyo? Kenapa ia membawaku kemari?

Narisawa .. restoran yang sering di agung-agungkan oleh beberapa mahasiswi di kelasku karena menerapkan teknik masak khas Prancis dengan bahan lokal Jepang.

**End Sakura Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Cepat turun.." Suara baritone milik Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan intens. Akhirnya,, akhirnya ia bisa membawa orang yang sangat ia sayang ketempat favouritenya.

"Ta-tapi Sasori-senpai .. kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu makan. Ayo cepat turun.." Sasori melepaskan sealbet-nya. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih terdiam. Seuntai senyum menghiasi wajah imutnya Sasori.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjemputmu untuk membantumu keluar dari mobilku, katakan saja!" godanya yang tentu saja berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah total.

.

.

.

000

Suasana resturant yang terasa begitu nyaman dengan dipadukan beberapa lagu klasik yang diremix menjadi satu dicampur dengan sedikit nada DJ di dalam remixannya membuat restaurant tersebut benar-benar nyaman. tidak salah kalau Narisawa restaurant menjadi restaurant ternama di Tokyo. Ah! Bahkan di seluruh asia..

Restoran tersebut tidak begitu ramai. Namun tidak juga sepi. Hanya beberapa pasangan yang terlihat.

Perasaan senang dan malu bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kalinya datang ketempat mewah seperti ini, bahkan bersama suaminya pun tidak. Sakura terlihat gugup, dan Sasori bisa melihat dengan jelas kegugupan Sakura dari caranya meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Sasori hafal betul kebiasaan orang yang di sayanginya ini. Dengan inisiatif yang ia miliki, dengan cepat Sasori mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Dengan begini lebih baik, kan?" ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya Sakura untuk mengikutinya duduk di meja yang ternyata tempatnya cukup strategis. Disini Sakura bisa melihat dengan menyeluruh kemewahan yang tersedia di Narisawa restaurant.

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Mata emeraldnya menatap hampa pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas suaminya memegang erat pergelangan tangan seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui bernama Shion.

Tes..

Setetes cairan bening turun membasahi pipinya. Tatapannya benar-benar hampa.. bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shion kearah lain. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mata Onyxnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Emerald yang terlihat begitu hancur menatapnya dengan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia melihat pemuda yang ia kenal dan tahu bernama Sasori ada di depan sang istri mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun Sakura menepisnya dan Sasori kembali mencoba untuk menghapusnya. Hingga Sakura membiarkan Sasori melakukannya.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

Grr! Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ini yang dilakukannya selama aku tidak ada? Jadi dia selingkuh dan mencoba bermain di belakangku? Cih! Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu ? Hah~ menyebalkan!

"Sasuke-kun? Daijoubu desuka?" suara seorang gadis yang sudah sangat ku kenal berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia memegang jidatku, mencoba men-check apakah aku sakit atau tidak. Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak sakit.

Aku membiarkan Shion memegang jidatku dengan lembut tanpa ada niat untuk menggubrisnya. Heh, dia juga mau maunya saja wajahnya di usap dengan tangannya si merah! Kenapa aku tidak? Dia berani melakukan hal seperti itu di depan suaminya! Cih!

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, nasi goreng ekstrak tomatmu akan dingin kalau kau tidak memakannya dengan cepat!" aku tidak memperdulikannya. Pandanganku masih dengan setia menatap tajam—mengawasi sosok pria berambut merah itu. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah dia memaksa istriku untuk memesan makanan? Heh! Jelas-jelas istriku akan menolaknya. Dia tidak suka dengan makanan yang ada di sini! Aku tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat melihat kerutan tidak suka yang mulai muncul di dahi istriku. Si merah mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tepat berada di sampingnya. HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ISTRIKU! Entah kenapa, dalam hati kecilku mengatakan, aku ingin sekali memaki si merah dan mengatakan tepat di depan wajahnya kalau gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu sudah bersuami! Gadis? Ah tentu saja Sakura masih gadis. Karena aku belum pernah menyentuhnya.

.

.

Aku mulai menyantap nasi goreng ekstrak tomat yang ku pesan. Sesekali juga aku meminum jus tomatku. Namun telingaku tetap waspada untuk tetap mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sungguh aku muak mendengarnya!

"Nani? Salad? Tidak! Yaampun badanmu itu sudah kurus kerempeng Sakura! Kau tidak boleh memakan salad. Pasti si gila fashion itu yang mengajarimu untuk memakan salad, iya kan? Tidak tidak! Aku akan memilihkan pesanan untukmu. Ah! Ku rasa Wafuu Steak cocok untukmu." Telingaku kembali memanas. Entah kenapa suara si merah terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku.

Aku melihat ke arah istriku, melihat bagaimana reaksinya yang seakan begitu santai menerima apa yang diucapkan si merah. Salad? Ah aku ingat betul, dulu aku sering memintannya untuk memakan salad, karena dengan begitu tubuh istriku akan ideal. Dan sekarang, apa yang dilakukan si merah? Dan—kerempeng? Berani sekali dia!

Mata onyx-ku tertangkap oleh mata hijau indah istriku, namun na'as rasanya saat ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dariku. Seakan-akan aku ini adalah setan yang pantas untuk ditakuti. HEI UCHIHA SAKURA! AKU INI SUAMIMU. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengumpat.

Tepukkan hangat di pundakku membuatku tersadar. Shion, gadis yang dulu sangat ku cintai tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum walau hanya seuntas senyum tipis.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi, Sasuke-kun.. aku masih mencintaimu.. aku tahu aku salah karena dulu pernah mencampakan pria sebaikmu. Aku dulu hanya ingin melepasmu namun tidak bisa.. aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya." Mata violletnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku sedikit tersentuh melihatnya. Wajah cantiknya mendadak gelap karena dilanda dengan suatu penyesalan. Aku menghembuskan napasku keras. Entah kenapa hatiku kembali bergejolak.. namun suara mereka lebih tepatnya si merah membuat kesabaranku hilang.

"Kau tidak bisa makan memakai garpu dan pisau? Kami-sama.. aku akui otakmu pintar tapi.. hahaha.. sini aku ajari—"

"Hei! Jangan menghinaku, Reddevil!

"Ah.. ha'i ha'i wakatta Pinkie.. begini—" aku segera beranjak dari mejaku, meninggalkan Shion dalam keadaan tanda tanya.

**End Sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

"Pulang!" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sedangkan Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Garpu dan pisau-nya pun masih melekat di tangannya Sasori. Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Mengapa ia kemari dan meminta Sakura pulang yang terkesan memaksa?

"S-sasuke? a-aku.. tidak mau!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke darinya.

"Nani? Aku tidak terima penolakan!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di lengan kanannya Sakura membuat gadis pinky tersebut sedikit merintih menahan sakit. Sasori tidak terima melihat orang yang ia sayang bahkan sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu pun tidak tinggal diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? cepat lepaskan Sakura!"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapanya, heh?"

"Lalu kau pikir, kau sendiri siapanya? Berani sekali memaksa orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mau!" smirik evil muncul di wajah putih pucatnya Sasuke. ia menyeringai..

"Aku? Hahaha kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Baiklah! Perkenalkan, aku S.U.A.M.I dari Uchiha Sakura. Puas?"

.

"Nani ?"

.

.

.

To be continue...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA for read and review :D lagi freetime makanya langsung apdet hehe ... bagaimana chap 2 ini? Apakah kurang memuaskan? Next next ? hehe... kritik dan sarannya ya, onegaishimasu^^ maaf gak bisa membalas reveiw, aku update di hp soalnya :'( Gomennasai T.T

[Review] Kritik dan Sarannya yah ..

Sekali lagi ,, ARIGATOUUUUUUU...

MerisChintya97


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO BY MASASI KISHIMOTO**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior-scane Sasuke- atau lagu-nya Sistar ALONE-scane Sakura- ...)**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? cepat lepaskan Sakura!"_

"_Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapanya, heh?"_

"_Lalu kau pikir, kau sendiri siapanya? Berani sekali memaksa orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mau!"_

"_Aku? Hahaha kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Baiklah! Perkenalkan, aku S.U.A.M.I dari Uchiha Sakura. Puas?"_

_._

"_Nani ?"_

.

.

.

**PART III**

"Aku? Hahaha kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Baiklah! Perkenalkan, aku S.U.A.M.I dari Uchiha Sakura. Puas?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Sungguh rasanya sekarang ini Sakura ingin sekali menendang Sasuke sejauh mungkin.

"Nani ?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya menatap tajam penuh geram kepada Sasuke. "Kau—Jangan bercanda!" Sasori dengan kasar menaruh pisau dan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya lalu Ia pun berdiri.

"Bercanda? Haha yang benar saja!" Sasuke balas menatap mata caramel-nya Sasori tak kalah tajam. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke adalah S.U.A.M.I yang sah dari Uchiha Sakura! Cam'kan itu!" Sasuke berucap dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Suami'. Ia ingin membuat Sasori sadar kalau Sakura itu miliknya.

.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya tangan membuat Sakura meringis menahan sakit. "S-sasuke lepas.." rintihnya. Namun Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia terus saja menyeret Sakura keluar dari restoran mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Permisi.." Sasori menolehkan kepala merah-nya ke asal suara. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasori sekenannya. Ia malas meladeni orang tersebut. "A-a .. ano,, wanita tadi siapanya Sasuke-kun?" Sasori menatap geram wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau tidak dengar? Dia suaminya Sakura!" Sasori mengeluaran beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Sasori berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Shion masih shock mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasori.

"Itu... tidak mungkin! Sasuke hanya milikku!"

.

.

.

**000**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh mungil sang istri ke dalam mobil Ferrari Enzo miliknya secara kasar dan secepat kilat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Berani sekali kau!" geram Sasuke saat ia kini telah berada di dalam mobil. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa merinding juga. "A-apa maksudmu Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di depan Sasuke. ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Uchiha Sakura! Aku ini suamimu! Kenapa kau berbicara sekencang itu kepada suamimu 'hah?" Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sakura menjerit karena merasa takut. "S-sasuke pelankan mobilmu!" teriak Sakura lantang. Namun bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin menambah kecepatannya. "..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"KYAAAA—"

.

.

CKIIIIIT

Sasuke menghentikan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya. Tangannya mengepal saat mata onyx-nya menatap gadis yang ada di sebelahnya menggigil ketakutan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan si merah itu?" tanyanya tajam.

"A-apa pedulimu?" bukannya menjawab tetapi dengan dinginnya Sakura balik bertanya.

"UCHIHA SAKURA! AKU SUAMIMU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ha'i aku tahu kau suamiku! Lantas kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang istri? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini Sasuke! kau seorang bintang sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa.. mendengar gosip tidak mengenakkan tentangmu yang beredar dari sana sini.. bahkan kau tertangkap kamera CCTV saat menggendong seorang penyanyi bernama Saara ke dalam apartmentnya, lalu melihatmu di tv yang mengatakan kalau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan aktris yang bernama Karin. Dan sekarang dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihatmu dengan mantan kekasihmu, Shion. Kau anggap aku ini apa?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk tidak menangis. Sakura harus tetap terlihat kuat di depan Sasuke. ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria berengsek ini.

"Apa kekuranganku, Sasuke? mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena media tidak tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum mempunyai istri kau berani melakukan semua ini padaku? Kau—kau jahat!"

Ekspresi Sasuke masih sama, ia hanya menatap tajam sang istri tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. Sakura benar.. apa kurangnya ia sampai-sampai Sasuke pantas melakukan semua ini padanya? Sakura gadis yang cantik, pintar, calon dokter, dan dari keluarga berada sama sepertinya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke seperti ini? Apa mungkin ia kurang puas dengan Sakura yang hanya seorang gadis biasa sedangkan ia seorang superstar? Mungkin saja..

.

.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Hatinya terasa seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya. Bukan ini jawaban yang ingin ia dapat dari suaminya. Bahkan sekedar kata 'maaf' pun tidak terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kita sudahi saja semuanya.. kau bisa bebas dengan semua perempuan perempuanmu dan .. dan .." Sakura menunduk.. ia sungguh tidak kuat untuk mengatakannya namun ia harus.. ia harus mengatakannya. "tidak akan ada lagi yang tersakiti.." ucapnya pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke..

"Kumohon.. jangan menangis.. jangan menangis.." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Sudahi saja semuanya.." ucap Sakura lagi. Tangannya mulai meraih pintu mobil mewahnya Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku di tempat.

BRAK!

.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

"Apa katanya? Sudahi saja semuanya? Hahaha..." aku menjalankan kembali mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tertawa sekencang mungkin. Apa dia bodoh? Memintaku untuk menyudahi semuanya? Hahaha... jangan harap! Kau milikku Sakura! Hanya milikku!

Sepanjang perjalanan perkataan Sakura terus terngiang di kepalaku.

"**kau bisa bebas dengan semua perempuan perempuanmu dan .. dan .."**

"**tidak akan ada lagi yang tersakiti.."**

ARGHH! Aku membanting stir mobilku menyebabkan suara decitan antara ban mobil dengan aspal jalanan yang terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Namun aku tidak perduli. Aku memukul stir mobilku keras membuat tangan kananku terasa perih namun sekali lagi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"**Sudahi saja semuanya.."**

Sakit .. sungguh aku merasa sakit .. di sini di dalam dadaku aku merasa sesak. Kenapa? Apakah aku sudah sangat keterlaluan kepadanya? Aku tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya bahkan saat Shion mencampakan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"**Apa kekuranganku, Sasuke? mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa karena media tidak tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum mempunyai istri kau berani melakukan semua ini padaku? Kau—kau jahat!"**

Kekuranganmu? Kau bahkan begitu sempurna untukku Sakura..

Aku merasa mataku basah dan.. ternyata aku menangis.. bodoh! Aku sungguh bodoh! ARGHH! Aku mengacak rambut ravenku. Sakura .. maafkan aku..

.

.

**Sasuke pov end**

**Normal pov**

"_**I'm getting tired.. i guess i'm dreaming alone will you strongly shake me and wake up..**_

_**wake up.. I'm trapped .. i'm trapped ..**_

_**i'm losing myself, i can't even remember my name without you.**_

_**Now will you let go of me from inside of you let go of me.. I'm trapped .. i'm trapped.."**_

Suara ringtone dari ponselnya membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru sadar, siapa yang mengganti nada ringtone-nya? Kenapa musik yang menjadi ringtone ponselnya begitu terasa seperti mencerminkan keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda suami dari pemilik ponsel ini?" dengan cepat Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya dan di sana tertera nama 'My Cherry.' Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke tak enak.

"Hn. Kenapa ponsel istriku ada di tangan anda?"

"kami dari pihak rumah sakit Konoha Hospital ingin memberitahukan bahwa istri anda baru saja menjadi korban tabrak lari. Dan sekarang kondisinya sangat kritis."

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke tertawa getir. Ini tidak mungkin .. Sakura istriku..

"Kami mengatakan apa adanya tuan. Jadi cepatlah anda kemari. Terimakasih." Telepon pun terputus karena pihak rumah sakit yang memutus. Mata Sasuke terlihat kosong, baru saja beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berargumen dengannya dan sekarang? Istrinya kecelakaan..

Dengan kecepatan penuh di atas rata-rata Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju satu tempat. **Konoha Hospital**.

.

Sakura..ku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku..

.

.

.

"Arghh! Kuso—" Sasuke membanting stir mobilnya saat melihat keramaian kota Konoha yang semakin malam semakin menggila. Jalanan macet bukan main, Sasuke hendak memutar arah mobilnya. Memang jalan menuju Konoha Hospital tercepat hanya lewat sini tapi percuma saja jika jalanannya semacet ini. Dengan mendengus kesal Sasuke terpaksa lewat jalur yang lain yang pastinya lebih jauh.

**Drttt drttttt**

Getaran ponsel di Saku celanannya tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia malah menambah kecepatannya.

**Drttt drtttttttttttt**

Lagi.. ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Dengan perasaan kesal ia mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat sang penelpon.

"Moshi moshi.."

"**Sasuke-kun... tolong aku..." **suara telepon di seberang sana terdengar begitu parau dan rapuh di telingan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan laju mobilnya menjadi lebih pelan untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara di seberang.

"Shion..?"

"**Onegai.. Sasuke-kun.. bantu aku.. Villa Fontaine SHINJUKU no 213.."** Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya..

**PRANG!**

"**Akhhh..."**

**Tuut tuuut tuuuuut...**

Dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat Sasuke kembali melajukan kemudi mobilnya. Namun saat di tengah perjalanan arah antara rumah sakit dan Villa membuat Sasuke menghentikan kembali laju mobilnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ke rumah sakit atau ke villa ? sang istri yang sedang sekarat atau orang yang entah masih dicintai-nya yang kini dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan? Siapa yang lebih penting untukmu, heh Sasuke?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue ..**

**A/N : **Aaaaa— masih TBC .. Gomennasai T.T tadinya mau aku buat Threeshoot tapi ternyata gak jadi ... maafkan aku semuanya aku juga hanya seorang manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahannya(?) dua chap lagi atau satu chap lagi, chap terakhir kok! Hehe :')) Maaf karena mau cepat-cepat update jadi cuman segini.. kalo di langsungin takut kepanjangan dan bosan #nyengir,,, nyehehehe...

Okehh,, bagaimana chap ini? Apakah kurang memuaskan? Feelnya dapet gak ? .. Aa—terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan memberikan support untukku agar terus melanjutkan Fict ini ..

Aku harap masih ada yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya sampai chapter akhir.. :D

REVIEW YAH ^^

Okeh saatnya membalas review.. Check it :

**Part I**

*Erica Christy : Pendek? Hehehe pegel ngetiknya say :p │.. Cinta gak yah? Ikutin aja terus ceritanya yah biar tahu sendiri :D │.. terpaksa enggaknya akan di jelaskan di chap terakhir │ .. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Clarist : Ini udah lanjut kok^^│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*UchiNami Selvie : Salam kenal juga^^│.. terimakasih pujiannya :D dan syukurlah kalau kau suka│.. playboy nggak yah? Haha cari tahu sendiri yah :p nyehehe│.. sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu nikahnya, say ..│Orang ke-3? Haha untuk yang itu di cari sendiri aja yah, apa Sasori orang ketiga apa bukan xD .. │ah itu.. ini udah di rapihkan kok tulisannya.. dan apakah update-annya aku cukup kilat? #gigit jari .. hehe│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Desypramitha2 : Hahaha xD sepertinya kau kesal sama Sasuke, ne? │.. ini udah lanjut kok.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Kawaii : Apanya yang belum kau baca?│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Haruno Sakuraa : Ini udah lanjut kok kak :-) │.. orang ke-3nya Sasori bukan yah? Hahaha cari tahu sendiri aja yah kak .. │terimakasih atas pujiannya. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*BigbangVIP : Ini udah lanjut kok^^│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*sug-chn xie : Ini sudah lanjut dan apakah kilat? O.o ?│ .. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Guest : apakah aku updatenya sudah kilat? hehehe│.. penasaran? Kalau begitu tetap RnR yah! Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Dorobbong : Menarik? Terimakasih│.. Ini sudah lanjut kok.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Freelancer x2 : Belum menentu, maksudnya?│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Leader Akatsuki : Iya gak apa-apa kok kak .│.. nyehehe gak sopan baca-baca note orang! Hahaha..│ Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

**PART II**

*Erica Christy : Hihihi maaf gak panjang :( ..│Cinta gak yaaa ? :p ..│Gak ada yang tau klo Sasuke udah nikah .. cuman keluarga sama orang terdekat aja yang tahu #ceritanya ,, wkwk │sipp ini udah cepat kan ? haha xD │.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^ ..

*bigbangVIP : Hahaha iya ini udah update lagi :p kkk~│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Moshi hyura : Yang kurang? Apanya ?│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Clarist : Ini udah dilanjutkan :D │.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Haruno Sakuraa : Hahaha iya si sasuke cemburu tapi tidak mau mengakui :p wkwk│,, Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Leader Akatsuki : Hahahahahaha salah tebak wkwkwk... katanya jago tebak :p Kakak payah nih! hihihi│.. kelanjutannya? Ikuti aja terus ceritanya yah! Hehe :p sasuke itu kan artis =.=│.. Hubungannya dengan si karin? Hihi aku juga gak tahu :p wleeee... tanya aja ke si saskey sana! #plak! Hahaha..│ Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Guest : Iya yah ayo kita bantai Sasuke! #bawagolok# wkwkwk ,,,, sepertinya kau dibuat kesal sama si sasuke nih :P hahaha...│ Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*AmaterasuII : Ini aku udah buat sasuke sebadboy mungkin. Hehe tapi sepertinya gak bertahan lama =_= .. haha│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*KireiYamanaka Ino : *nyodorin kak Ino air es* sabarrrr kak xD harusnya kakak marahnya ke authornya.. eh? Wkwkwk ... author sebleng =.= hahaha #abaikan ,... ini udah lanjut :D │ .. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*hanazono yuri : udah kilat, kah aku updatenya ? │.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^..

*Haruno Cherry : Hai .. Aku Istrinya Lee DongHae SuperJunior #PLAK! Wkwkwk.. │salam kenal juga Cherry-san ... benarkah? *berbinar* syukurlah klo feelnya dapet hahaha │,,, Ini udah lanjut non :) Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Geby not GABY : #Nepuk-nepuk pundak Gaby .. cup-cup udah jangan nangis.. :D #plak.. Geby hey ,, hahaha^^│ini udah apdet .. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*caca : Omo~ cetar sekali? Wahh fans-nya syahrini xD│ .. maaf gak bisa panjang :( chap depan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi :D│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*International playgirl : Iya yah kurang ajar : wkwkwk.. │ Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*AngleUchiha527 : Ini udah update :D menarik? Terimakasih ^_^ │.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*Nikelodion : Maunya si ayam ? hahaha xD │.. iya Sasuke emang badboy disini :p│ .. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*furiikuhime : perlu air ? #nyodorin air es# hahaha,...│ Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

*panda cilik : Iya adek :D Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

* : Hahaha mungkin aja kali ya? #nengokSasuke# hahaha│.. Terimakasih sudah RnR. RnR Lagi yah ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah pada review :D ... Review lagi yah! NEXT ?

.

.

_Salam Hangat_

**MerisChintya97**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO BY MASASI KISHIMOTO**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior-scane Sasuke- atau lagu-nya Sistar ALONE-scane Sakura- ...)**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

**Moshi-moshi?"**

"**Maaf tuan, apakah anda suami dari pemilik ponsel ini?"**

"**Hn. Kenapa ponsel istriku ada di tangan anda?"**

"**kami dari pihak rumah sakit Konoha Hospital ingin memberitahukan bahwa istri anda baru saja menjadi korban tabrak lari. Dan sekarang kondisinya sangat kritis."**

"**Jangan bercanda!"**

"**Kami mengatakan apa adanya tuan. Jadi cepatlah anda kemari. Terimakasih."**

**Drttt drtttttttttttt**

"**Moshi moshi.."**

"**Sasuke-kun... tolong aku..."**

"**Shion..?"**

"**Onegai.. Sasuke-kun.. bantu aku.. Fontaine SHINJUKU no 213.."**

**PRANG!**

"**Akhhh..."**

**Tuut tuuut tuuuuut...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART IV**

**Sasori pov**

Aku membanting tubuhku dengan sedikit kasar ke sandaran jok mobilku. Mengerang kesal sambil menjambak rambutku cukup keras membuat aku berfikir dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku begitu kesal, marah, kecewa dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu saat aku tahu dia—Haruno Sakura telah bersuami. Mengapa? Bukankah aku menganggapnya hanya seorang adik? Oh Sasori ada apa denganmu bodoh!

.

.

.

**Drrttt drrttttt drttttttttt...**

Getaran ponsel di saku celanaku membuatku sadar ternyata aku masih di tempat parkir restoran Narisawa. Aku melihat layar ponselku yang masih dengan setia berkerlip-kerlip dan disana tertera nama 'Shizune-nee'. Ada apa dia menelponku?

"Moshi-moshi?"

"**. . . ."**

"Ha'i. Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang!" aku menutup teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah pembicaraan singkatku dengannya tanpa berfikir dua kali aku langsung tancap gas menuju **Konoha Hospital. **Shizune-neechan dia senpai-ku saat di Universitas dulu sampai sekarang setelah aku bekerja di Konoha Hospital dia tetap menjadi senpai-ku.

Tadi Shizune-nee memberitahuku kalau hari ini ada korban tabrak lari. Kasihan sekali, pasti orang yang menabraknya tidak mempunyai etika! Dan oleh karena itu nee-chan menelponku untuk membantu yang lainnya melakukan operasi.

Aku tidak ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi bagaimana lagi? Bakatku sebagai dokter muda yang tampan, imut-imut bak seorang bayi ini memang hebat dan membuat iri banyak orang. Di luar sana bahkan banyak yang rela mengantri untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampanku ini. (=.=)

"Hhh~" aku menghela napasku singkat. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa melupakan kejadian tadi walau sedikit. Ya sedikit...

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku aku segera berlari menuju ruang UGD. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip denganku, hanya saja sedikit menyeramkan karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin kepada siapapun terutama kepada para gadis membuat orang-orang yang beranggapan aku mirip dengannya berfikir dua kali. Hei! Akasuna Sasori yang tampan, imut-imut dan ramah ini jangan di samakan dengan si mahluk es itu! Hhh~

"Jangan cengegesan! Cepat atau kau ingin pasien kita kehilangan nyawanya!"

Ahh~ seperti biasa, sepupuku yang satu ini—Sabaku Gaara, selalu memperlihatkan sikapnya yang sok dingin itu.. padahal ia peduli.

"Gomenne Ai-kun~.. kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan cepat bersamanya menuju ruang operasi. ia mendelik tajam kearahku. Tatapan mata jade-nya sungguh membuatku merinding.

"Sudah. Aku sudah menghubungi suaminya.. dan—jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Cih! Orang-orang akan beranggapan kalau kita gay, bodoh!" aku cekikikan sendiri mendengar kata-katanya. Hahaha aku memang senang sekali menggoda sepupu es-ku yang satu ini.

.

.

.

**-000-**

Tubuhku membeku seketika itu juga. Apakah aku bermimpi? Jika ia tolong siapa saja bangunkan aku dari mimpi burukku ini. Tepukkan hangat dari Matsuri asistenku membuatku tersadar kalau ini real.. kenyataan..

"S-saku-ra...?" aku dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Darah terus merembes keluar dari kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut merah muda indahnya berubah menjadi sewarna dengan sepupuku Gaara.

"Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul, lakukan yang terbaik! Kita jalankan operasinya sekarang!" suara tegas berupa intruksi keluar dari mulut pemimpin kami Tsunade Senju menyadarkanku. Aku dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Sakura. . . bertahanlah . . . " ucapku panik. Dan itu berhasil membuat semua pasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

**Sasori pov end**

**Normal pov**

"Hiks...hiks...S-sakura..hikss.." Suara tangis seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak kunjung reda. Sai semakin mengeratkan kepala tunangannya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan sang kekasih. Berbagai kata penenang yang begitu manis untukknya telah ia lontarkan. Namun tetap saja Ino menangis. "Ssshh.. Sakura akan baik-baik saja, sayang.. dia gadis yang kuat.."

.

.

.

Keadaan Mebuki Haruno dan Mikoto Uchiha pun tak kalah menyedihkannya dari Ino. Mebuki kini telah dibawa Kizashi-Ayah Sakura- ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Sedangkan Mikoto, karena Fugaku tidak bisa bersikap romantis, ia hanya menemani sang istri menangis dengan beberapa gulungan tisu. (=,=)

Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutnya Itachi. Uchiha sulung ini tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan serta yang dilakukan oleh adiknya sekarang. "Kemana si bodoh itu?" rutuknya sambil tangannya terus mengutak-atik gadget-nya. 'Dimana ia saat istrinya sedang meregang nyawa?' batin Itachi. Naara Shikamaru managernya Sasuke di Avex Entertaiment mengatakan kalau hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Dalam artian Uchiha Sasuke sedang Free. "Berengsek! Kurang ajar! Baka otouto! Dimana kau sialan!" mata Itachi memanas saat ia mendapat kabar panas yang langsung menjadi TTWW( Tranding Topic World Win) lewat Tablet yang sedang digenggamnya. "kau! Kau kejam sekali—Sasuke.."

.

.

.

**-000-**

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang koridor R.S. Beberapa perawat dan orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang melihatnya terpaku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun seperti Uchiha Sasuke ada di Rumah sakit tanpa penyamaran dan juga pengawalan seperti biasanya? Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya atau mungkin fans-nya menjerit kegirangan tanpa menghiraukan kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.15pm. beberapa suster yang berniat untuk menegur mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat objek yang menjadi teriakan orang-orang. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan para fans-nya dan terus berjalan menuju ruang rawat VVIP no 003.

.

.

.

"Berengsek! Keparat! Sialan! Kemana saja kau, hah?" BUK BUK BUK . . . Sasori akan kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Gaara. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia akan membalas 100 kali lipat dari yang Sasori lakukan kepadanya kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang membuncah. Matanya menatap tajam. Emosi.. ia sungguh emosi. "Lepaskan aku . . aniki lepaskan aku!" bukannya melepaskan tapi Itachi menahan Sasuke semakin erat.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian menahanku? Mengapa kalian melaranngku untuk memukulnya? Mengapa?" Sasuke berontak. Namun Itachi tetap saja menahan Sasuke dengan jurus bela diri andalannya.

"Dia melarangku untuk menemui istriki! Aku hanya ingin melihat istriku! Apa itu salah?"

PLAK

Mikoto dengan geramnya menampar Sasuke. Sasuke melohok dibuatnya. "Okaasan. . .?"

"Masih berani kau menganggapnya sebagai istrimu? Kami-sama. . . kenapa anakku sekejam ini.." Fugaku menarik Mikoto kedalam pelukkannya. Ino hendak melayangkan sumpah serapahnya namun Sai menahannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa? AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT ISTRIKU!" Geram Sasuke dan dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dari Itachi.

"Berani membuka pintu, kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasori. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"SASUKE CEPAT SEMBUNYI!" Shikamaru berlari terengah-engah. Naruto dan Neji mengekor di belakangnya. "Wartawan. . . gawat banyak sekali wartawan di luar sana!"Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menjauhi kamar rawat Sakura. Sasuke berontak namun tenaganya yang sudah lemah kalah telak dengan tenaga Naruto dan Neji yang membawanya pergi.

"Amankan dia, Naruto . ." titah Itachi dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Lepaskan aku! Cih persetan dengan para wartawan! LEPAS! AKU INGIN BERTEMU ISTRIKU . . . SAKURAA—"

.

.

.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, kini Sakura telah sadar dan ia mendengar semua keributan di luar sana. Tetes demi tetes air matanya keluar membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia benci dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Benci karena hanya bisa terbaring lemah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya dan ia ingat betul siapa yang menabraknya. Membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang masih lemah. Aku akan membalasnya! Batin Sakura.

.

**.**

**Flashback(sebelum kecelakaan terjadi)**

"Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku." umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sakura menendang minuman kaleng yang sudah kosong.

Ia ingat betul kapan dan dimana pertemuan mereka terjadi. Ini semua memang salahnya karena dulu ia terlalu menggagumi—ah tidak! Bahkan menggilai sosok Prince viollin itu. Hampir setiap harinya ia rela bolos dari jam kuliahnya hanya untuk melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memainkan viollin-nya di taman belakang. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat menginggat bagaimana dulu ia selalu sembunyi-sembunyi hanya sekedar untuk mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera ponselnya.

Hingga entah bagaimana, ia tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja sang Prince viollin mendatanginya saat ia duduk di sebuah bangku tua taman belakang kampusnya. Membawakannya secangkir cokelat panas karena kebelutan sedang musim dingin. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh karena tertiup angin memperindah moment mereka. **"Minumlah.. cuaca sangat dingin.."** ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak histeris sekarang juga. Bagaimana mungkin kini sang idola berdiri di depannya dengan menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas padanya? Ah~ Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan moment ini.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke juga selalu memperhatikannya. Lebih tepat memperhatikan tingkah konyol dan bodohnya yang bagai seorang stalker. Selalu menguntitinya dan memotretnya. Bisa dibayangkan sekarang bagaimana merahnya wajah Sakura saat Sasuke dengan lantang mengucapkannya.

Hingga suatu ketika, lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah kedekatan mereka, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Bukan sebuah permintaan yang manis dengan kata-kata romantis ataupun sebuket bunga mawar dan sebatang cokelat, tetapi hanya seuntai kata "**Menikahlah denganku!"** dan itu bukan permintaan melainkan perintah.

"**Aku tidak menerima penolakan."** Tambahnya saat Sakura akan memprotes. Padahal saat itu Sakura sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan senpai-nya Akasuna Sasori.

"**Tapi. . kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"** tanya Sakura. Berharap Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan benar.

"**Orangtua-ku akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak kukenal." **Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"**T-tapi . . kenapa harus aku?"**

"**Karena kau mencintaiku . ."**

"**Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan! Bukankah masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang mencintaimu?"** Sakura mendengus kesal. Tangannya meraih tas selempengannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa melihat sikap Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian langkahnya tertahan karena tangan kekar milik Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"**Tidak! Mereka hanya terobsesi dengan ketampanan juga kekayaan keluargaku. Kumohon . . bantu aku . ."**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata pernihakan ia dengannya tidak berdasarkan dengan cinta. Hanya Sakura yang mencintainya dan Sasuke yang memanfaatkannya.

Kilauan cahaya menerpa wajah cantik Sakura. Semakin dekat semakin dekat dan Sakura tahu cahaya itu berasal dari mobil yang kini melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Semakin dekat mobil itu semakin jelas pula Sakura melihat siapa si pengendara mobil. Dia—

"**Shion. . .?"**

KYAA—

BRUK!

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

"Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menyalahkannya.. mungkin Sasuke punya tujuan lain mengapa ia lebih memilih ketempat mantan kekasihnya itu." Semua tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dokter muda itu ucapkan. Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Melihat bagaimana reaksi yang ia perlihatkan tadi, aku sangat yakin kalau ia juga begitu mencintainya." Itachi Gaara dan Sai pun meng-iya- kan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori.

"Nani? Mencintainya? Apa kau gila, Akasuna Sasori? Sasuke hampir setiap hari membuatnya menangis!" emosi Ino kembali menaik mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori. Ino tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sasori bisa membelanya? Bukankah ia juga menyukai Sakura? Itulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Ino.

"Itu karena ia belum menyadarinya. Ia masih terlalu naif untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri." Lagi lagi Sasori berhasil membuat Ino dan juga yang lainnya tercengang mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

.

**-000-**

"Sampai kapan kalian akan mengurungku di tempat ini?" Sasuke menghentikan permainan Viollinnya saat dirasa ada yang memasuki apartmentnya dan kembali menguncinya. Sasuke mendengus kasar melihat Naruto-lah yang datang. "Ada keperluan apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sasuke? kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Haruskah aku menjawab? Apa kau pikir aku gila?" Naruto tersedak minumannya. Melihat tatapan horror yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya mau tidak mau membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hoi teme! Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu!" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah semakin mempertajam tatapan matanya. Seolah-olah ingin membunuh orang di depannya sekarang. "Apa maumu?" Naruto gelagapan mendengarnya. "A-aku.. aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja Sasuke! baiklah.. aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Sampai jumpa!" Dengan cepat Naruto kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan permainan viollinnya yang tertunda. Namun beberapa menit kemudian viollin kesayangannya itu dilemparnya ke sembarang arah. "ARGHH!" Teriaknya prustasi.. Bayang-bayang saat ia bersama dengan Sakura terus mengiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya erat-erat. Sudah satu minggu ia dikurung di dalam apartmentnya sendiri, tidak diizinkan keluar oleh Agency dan juga keluarganya mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke terperangkap karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh kekar yang kini terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya itu ke atas sofa. Sasuke sadar.. ia sadar kalau sekarang ia begitu mencintai istrinya. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Onyx-nya. "Apakah aku terlambat?" gumamnya ..

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **Annyeong~ ... Hahaha sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengupdate lama-lama FF yang satu ini -_- Dan ah! Terimakasih banyak untu para pembaca yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya berupa Review xD

Apakah masih kependekkan? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah aneh? =_=

Bagi yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, review yaaa~ hehehe... aku akan sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya dan berhubung sekarang weekend jadi sepertinya PART V bakalan di update cepat :) segimana para reader dan review^_^ Ah iya, apakah ini sudah update kilat? Hahaha...

**Terimaksih banyak buat:**

Yuuki Edna, Sessomaru-sama, Guest, Erica Christy, BronzeQueen18290, bigbangVIP, Meymey, BlackDragons x2, geby not GABY, Haruno Sakuraa, hanazono yuri, Dark Courriel, , Leader Akatsuki, moshi hyura, , panda cilik, furiikuhime, desypramitha2, International Playgirl, Red habanerokushi, cho kyuhyun, Nikelodion, .7

Sekali lagi **Arigatou Gozaimasu**~ ...

.

See you in next chapter

Salam Hangat

**_MerisChintya97_**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO BY MASASI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior) #Promosi Hahaha...**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

"**Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus menyalahkannya.. mungkin Sasuke punya tujuan lain mengapa ia lebih memilih ketempat mantan kekasihnya itu."**

"**Nani? Mencintainya? Apa kau gila, Akasuna Sasori? Sasuke hampir setiap hari membuatnya menangis!"**

"**Itu karena ia belum menyadarinya. Ia masih terlalu naif untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri."**

"**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sasuke? kau baik-baik saja?"**

"**Haruskah aku menjawab? Apa kau pikir aku gila?"**

"**Hoi teme! Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu!"**

**. "A-aku.. aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja Sasuke! baiklah.. aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Sampai jumpa!"**

**.**

"**ARGHH!"**

"**Apakah aku terlambat?"**

**PART V**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rumah sakit pagi ini cukup sepi. Sakura menegakkan punggungnya pada sandaran di ranjangnya, mata emerald yang terlihat sayu itu menelusuri setiap sudut ruang inap yang ia tinggali selama satu minggu ini. Tidak ada yang menarik, meskipun ruang yang ia tempati sekarang sangat berkelas. VVIP. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menempatinya. Mata emeraldnya menatap sofa yang memang disediakan untuk keluarga, saudara, kerabat atau siapa saja yang menjaganya.

.

.

Dalam seminggu yang telah berlalu ini sofa tersebut memang selalu terisi. Hampir setiap hari yang menjaganya berbeda orang. Dari mebuki, mikoto, Ino, Itachi, Sasori bahkan Gaara, orang yang baru dikenalnya itu juga selalu ikut menjaganya. Sakura tersenyum miris. Tangannya yang kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya itu memegang dadanya erat. Sakit.. tentu saja! Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasa sakit? Selama seminggu ini orang yang diharapkan untuk menjaganya sampai sekarang bahkan tidak mengunjunginya walau hanya sebentar.

"Sesibuk itukah?" lirih Sakura. Ya,, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kalau Sasuke selama seminggu ini mendekam di apartmentnya. Tidak diizinkan keluar bahkan untuk menjenguk dan menjaga istrinya.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, perlahan tanpa diminta bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Senpai..! kau datang lagi.." Sasori menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan menuju pinggiran ranjang rawat Sakura. "Tentu saja! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, um? Siap untuk pulang?" mendengar kata 'Pulang' membuat Sakura dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hu'um.. indera penciumanku sudah tidak kuat mencium bau obat-obatan diruangan ini." **Pletak! **Dengan gemas Sasori menjitak kepala pasiennya yang masih diperban itu.

"A-auuhh.. I-itai..Hei! kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, baka?! Bagaimana kalau aku sampai gegar otak?" Sakura mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Tidak beneran sakit sih sebenarnya. "Kau ini calon dokter! Masa calon dokter tidak kuat sama bau obat? Dokter macam apa kau? Dan—Nani? Baka? Ishh! Kalau sampai para fans-ku mendengarnya, mati kau!" Sasori mendorong koper berukuran besar milik Sakura dari dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan diruangan tersebut. "Tapi sekarang ini itu berbeda, tahu! Heh, kau percaya diri sekali.. memangnya ada orang yang mau ngefans sama orang yang wajahnya kaya anak dibawah umur padahal sudah tua, eh?" Sakura tetawa puas melihat raut wajah yang memerah karena kesalnya Sasori.

"Ini itu babyface tahu!"

.

.

**_o0o_**

Sasuke membuka jendela balkon apartmentnya lebar-lebar. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Masuknya oksigen yang masih alami belum tercampur dengan polusi udara membuat Sasuke berhasil berpikir jernih. "Sampai kapan aku diam disini? Berengsek! Apa merekan masih tidak mengizinkanku keluar? Bahkan untuk sekedar menemui istriku? O.K! ini sudah keterlaluan!" Ucapnya entah kepada siapa. Mungkin ia berharap angin pagi akan menyampaikan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke kepada orang-orang yang sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

Nampan di atas meja di sudut ruangan berisi berbagai macam makanan yang setiap harinya diantarkan oleh Naruto sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu disetiap pagi pada jam yang sama tidak membuat Sasuke berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan jendela besar tersebut walau hanya sebentar. Badan yang dulunya begitu kekar kini telah berubah 180° menjadi lebih kurus itu enggan untuk berbalik. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke semakin hari semakin kacau merasa khawatir juga. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke sama sekali karena ini memang bukan salahnya. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran yang ada di kepala pirangnya Naruto kepada sahabatnya.

.

Naruto mendesah gelisah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih setia membelakanginya. "Sasuke.. sampai kapan kau akan tutup mulut? Jika kau mengatakan kebenarannya kepada kami, mungkin kau tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini."

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sama sekali bahkan raut wajahnya pun tetap datar. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. "Apakah pertanyaanku menyinggungnya?" batin Naruto gusar.

"Hhh~ yasudah lah.. ku dengar kalau hari ini Sakura-chan pulang, Sasuke. Berbaik-baiklah dengannya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Naruto-pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan yang sama sekali tidak disentuh olehnya sendirian.

**Sasuke pov**

"**Sampai kapan kau akan tutup mulut? Jika kau mengatakan kebenarannya kepada kami, mungkin kau tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini." **Mengatakan yang sebenarnya, eh? Cish! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan? Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada istriku terlebih dahulu! **"ku dengar kalau hari ini Sakura-chan pulang, Sasuke. Berbaik-baiklah dengannya." **Pulang? Jadi ia sudah sembuh? Syukurlah. Aku merasakan kini dadaku berdegup kencang, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Sakura kembali kesini nanti. Ah! Apakah Sakura akan kembali tinggal bersamaku? Jika iya, mungkinkah Sakura mau memaafkanku? Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan ia mau memaafkanku.

**Sasuke pov end**

**Normal pov**

Suara dentingan apartment pertanda telah adanya orang yang masuk membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunan karena kegelisahan yang melandanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu apartment di depan, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh membuat dada sang Uchiha bungsu ini berdesir. Tanpa adanya perintah telapak tangannya mengepal erat siap untuk menghantam apa saja yang sudah membuatnya emosi. Rahangnya mengeras. "Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai.. tolong letakkan di situ saja. Sakura menunjukkan arah yang ia maksud, namun sepertinya Sasori tidak mengindahkan sama sekali apa yang diucapkan Sakura. "Dimana kamarmu, Sakura?" kepala merah Sasori menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Kupikir seorang dokter punya rasa malu menanyakan hal seperti itu di depan suaminya." Sakura dan Sasori melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Mata kelam Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori seolah-olah tatapan tajamnya itu bisa menelan Sasori hidup-hidup. Namun sepertinya tatapan tajam tersebut tidak membuat Sasori takut sama sekali. Lihat saja, ia bahkan balik menatap tajam Sasuke, lebih tepatnya tatapan meremehkan. Dan Sasuke benci orang yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Saki? Aku sungguh merindukan istriku ini." Suara bass Sasuke mengalun indah di antara keheningan yang menjalar di sekitar mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Sakura masih dengan setia menatap Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk menjawab .

"Dan kau! Aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menjaga istriku. Ku harap ia tetap utuh seperti sedia kala. Dan ku rasa aku tak perlu mengantarmu pulang." Usiran secara tidak langsung untuk Sasori keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendiri dalam keadaan geram. "Istrimu, eh? Kita lihat seberapa lama Sakura masih bertahan menjadi istrimu." Sasori memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartment.

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

"Tidak perlu berakting sok baik lagi kepadaku! Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang." Sakura menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar utama.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Ah ya.. mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah."

"Nani?"

"Kenapa? aku tidak terima penolakkan!" Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Pasalnya kata-kata itulah yang sering ia ucapkan kepadanya dan kini Sakura mengambil alih kata-katanya itu..

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mau beristirahat tanpa ada yang menganggu!" Sakura membentak Sasuke saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, Saki." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Sasuke datar. "Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah berakting lagi! Sana pergi!" Sakura melempar satu bantal ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia malah berjalan mendekat pada istrinya. "Aku tidak berakting, Saki! Salahkah aku mengkhawatirkan istriku?" Sakura menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sasuke mendekati ranjang Sakura. "AKU BILANG PERGI, UCHIHA SASUKE!" dan kali ini teriakkan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang suami yang kini sedang menonton acara reality show di tv, Sakura berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mata onyx kelam Sasuke mengikuti setiap gerakan yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura memasuki dapur dan membuka lemari es. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan meneguknya, namun sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mengambil air mineral yang sedang di pegang Sakura dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. "Kau masih sakit! Tidak baik meminum air dingin di malam hari. Ini—" Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air mineral hangat kepadanya, dan Sakura mengambilnya dengan kesal tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

"Grr! Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke? kembalikan makananku!" Tangan Sakura mencoba meraih piring yang ada makanannya dari tangan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke memakan semua Omelette tersebut membuat Sakura lagi-lagi membulatkan bibirnya karena kelakuan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terlihat aneh. "Omelette itu makanan dengan kadar lemak tinggi! Ingat, kau masih sakit. Makanan berlemak tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Sasuke mengambil beberapa sayuran di dalam lemari es, namun suara gebrakan meja membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Berhentilah menganggu kehidupanku!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Matanya menatap tajam penuh amarah. "Kau yang aneh! Harusnya calon dokter tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kesehatan dirinya sendiri! Dan kehidupanmu itu kehidupanku juga Sakura. Ingatlah, aku ini suamimu!" Sasuke menutup lemari es dan membawa beberapa sayuran seperti wortel dan seledri serta daging sapi.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu, kita akhiri saja semuanya! Aku akan membuat surat penceraian kita secepatnya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

**DEG!**

"**Surat penceraian?"** batin Sasuke. entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hati serta jantungnya tertusuk ribuan jarum serta luka yang di tetesi dengan cuka. Sakit.. itulah perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sakura.. kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sakral seperti itu?" Sasuke mencoba bersikap lebih tenang dan dewasa. Mungkin Sakura terbawa emosi makanya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa? harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa!" Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura erat saat ia berhasil mendekatinya seolah-olah jika pegangan tangan tersebut longgar sedikit saja bisa membuatnya kabur.

"Aku tahu aku salah.. tapi, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" mata onyx yang biasanya hanya memperlihatkan tatapan tajam dan meremehkan itu kini telah berubah menjadi tatapan memelas. Namun sepertinya luka yang Sasuke beri tidak membuat pendirian Sakura goyah sedikitpun.

"Dari awal mana, heh? Dari awal saat kau memasuki apartment Saara? Dari awal saat kau mengatakan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Karin? Atau.. dari awal saat kau berkencan dengan.. Shion?" menyebutkan nama Shion membuat memorinya kembali teringat tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dan itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya kembali merasa sakit yang menyebabkan dendam keluar dari dalam dirinya. Mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang seperti itu Sasuke merasa kembali merasakan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Dalam sebulan.. jika dalam sebulan aku tidak bisa membuat keputusanmu untuk bercerai denganku berubah, aku akan menerimanya walau hatiku sebenarnya menolak. Ku mohon, dalam sebulan ini kita perbaiki semuanya." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. melihat kesungguhan yang terpencar dari mata kelamnya Sasuke, membuat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hhh~ baiklah.. dalam sebulan! Hanya sebulan! Dan aku yakin keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah!" Sakura mengangkat wajah serta dagunya ke atas dan ia tersenyum merendahkan. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan aku akan merubah keputusanmu itu.. apapun yang terjadi.." Sakura membulatkan matanya sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dapur yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku akan membuatmu kembali kedalam pelukanku, Sakura.. aku jamin.."

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **Dengan penuh kesabaran serta berterimakasih kepada Allah SWT yang sudah memberikan imajinasi yang berkelayangan tentang kelanjutan FF ini di kepalaku, akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate-nya dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat, kan? Kkekeke~ Aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang mengatakan kalau PART ini bakalan part terakhir. Bisa saja sih dijadikan part terakhir, cuman nanti endingnya menggantung.. Heumm.. jadi masih pada bersediakah membaca serta memberikan review penyemangat untukku? Hehehe...

Bagaimana menurut kalian para readers, apakah part ini Aneh? Memaksakan? Atau bagaimana? Shion akan terima akibatnya kok^_^ tunggu saja di part selanjutnya yaa...

Mungkin part depan kebanyakan Sakura jadi Evil .. Hahaha tidak apa-apa, kan? xD

.

.

Bagaimana? Apakah masih kependekkan? O.o? cukup kilat, kah? Hehehe..

.

**Bocoran untuk chapter depan:**

"NANI ? A-apa maksudnya ini? Surat perjanjian? Kita menikah secara sah bukan kontrak!"

"Ya memang. Sudah jangan banyak protes! Tanda tangani saja apa susahnya sih?"

"HEI! UCHIHA SAKURA! Grr! Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya! T.I.D.A.K!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau tanda tangani surat penceraian kita saja. Ini—"

"NANI?"

.

.

"Kau bawa pergi kemana istriku, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu tadi pagi kau membawanya!"

"Nani? Aku bahkan bangun jam 11.00am jadi bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan istrimu, bodoh!"

"Apa? Kau jangan bercanda! Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau pergi bersamanya! Kepala merahmu itu, aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Kau beranggapan aku yang membawa pergi Sakura karena orang yang membawa Sakura pergi memiliki rambut warna merah?"

"Hn."

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau pikir hanya aku saja yang memiliki rambut warna merah, hah?"

.

.

.

"A-ah.. aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun.. berhati-hatilah di jalannya. Ja~"

.

.

**-o0o-**

**AH! Arigatou gozaimasu, buat :**

Cho kyuhyun, desipramitha2,furiikuhime,Just Me Nato, Sakura chan,Erica Christy,Haruno Sakura,KuroYupi,loli,Candy,Pinky Blossom,hanazono yuri,miss,Nee-san kawaii,Dee-chan,Scorpion140494,KireiYamanaka Ino,Dyresakura,MasyaRahma,Alifa cherry Blossom,Leader Akatsuki,moshi hyura,Naruto-JhinchurikiKyubi,Dark Courriel,shawol21bangs,jideragon21,PrincessUchiha0 08,bigbangVIP,pecinta sasusaku lover,Vankyu-sparkyu,SaSakuToCherry.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ,,,

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.. REVIEW KALIAN MEMBUATKU BERSEMANGAT! ^_^**

Salam Hangat

**_MerisChintya97_**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO BY MASASI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior) #Promosi Hahaha...**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

"**Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu, kita akhiri saja semuanya! Aku akan membuat surat penceraian kita secepatnya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."**

"**Sakura.. kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sakral seperti itu?"**

"**Kenapa? harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa!"**

"**Aku tahu aku salah.. tapi, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?"**

"**Dari awal mana, heh? Dari awal saat kau memasuki apartment Saara? Dari awal saat kau mengatakan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Karin? Atau.. dari awal saat kau berkencan dengan.. Shion?"**

"**Dalam sebulan.. jika dalam sebulan aku tidak bisa membuat keputusanmu untuk bercerai denganku berubah, aku akan menerimanya walau hatiku sebenarnya menolak. Ku mohon, dalam sebulan ini kita perbaiki semuanya."**

"**Hhh~ baiklah.. dalam sebulan! Hanya sebulan! Dan aku yakin keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Dan aku akan merubah keputusanmu itu.. apapun yang terjadi.."**

"**Aku akan membuatmu kembali kedalam pelukanku, Sakura.. aku jamin.."**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**PART VI**

**-o0o-**

**.**

"**Semakin hari kemampuanmu semakin hebat, Sasuke.." Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.**

**BRAK **

**Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Ada apa dengan pria di depannya ini? Tiba-tiba saja ia membanting viollin yang Sakura yakini itu adalah viollin kesayangannya. "S-sasuke.. daijoubu desu ka?" mata emerald Sakura menatap takut-takut mata onyx di depannya. Namun perasaan takutnya digantikan dengan perasaan prihatin. Ia tahu ini sudah menginjak minggu ke-dua dimana hubungan Sasuke dengan kekasihnya Shion berakhir. Dan Sasuke sungguh kacau. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu sikap Sasuke sudah membaik tidak separah sekarang. Apa semenyakitkan itukah di tinggal sang kekasih? Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan gadis yang bernama Shion itu! Apa kurangnya Sasuke coba? Ia tampan, kaya, pintar, idola di kampusnya, jago bermain alat musik dan itu pastinya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi gadis yang bernama Shion itu malah menyia-nyiakannya.**

"**Apa pedulimu?" suara yang terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk relung hati Sakura terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke memang selalu berperilaku dingin kepadanya, namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. "T-tentu saja aku peduli! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita itu teman?" entah kekuatan dari mana Sakura mampu menjawabnya dengan mudah. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. Beberapa ingatan melintas bagaikan sebuah film di kepala Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa riang dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ia tidak tahu namanya sama sekali membuatnya enggan untuk berdekatan lama dengan Sakura. Entahlah ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi seperti itu.**

"**Pergilah!" Sasuke berjalan membelakangi Sakura dan ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Dia itu kenapa sih? Sikapnya benar-benar aneh!" Sakura mengangkat ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus bergetar di saku celana jeansnya.**

"**Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Ino?"**

"**. . . ."**

"**Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana.. ja~" Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya terlebih dulu. Sesaat ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Sakura ingin sekali bisa menggapai punggung Sasuke. ingin menyadarkannya kalau ia masih memiliki dirinya yang dengan setia dan rela tetap berada di sampingnya sebagai seorang teman. "Hhh~" Sakura mendesah dan berjalan menuju tempat sahabatnya yang tadi meneleponnya, Ino.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

"**Lha? Ada Sasori-senpai juga?" Sasori hanya tersenyum manis membuat kedua pipi Sakura memanas dan tersipu malu.**

**Ino membawa Sakura menjauh dari Sasori. "Malam ini Sai-senpai mengajakku kencan.." Ino berbisik dengan sangat pelan di telingannya Sakura, dan Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. "NANI?" PLETAK! "A-auhh.. I-itai .. kenapa kau memukulku?" Ino kembali menarik telinga Sakura setelah memberikan senyum garing pada Sasori yang menatap mereka curiga.**

"**Pelankan suaramu, bodoh! Aku ingin nanti malam kita double date.."**

"**D-double date?" entah kenapa mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Ino membuatnya malu seketika dan mampu membuatnya menjadi tergagap.**

"**Iya.. aku dan Sai-senpai sedangkan kau dengan Sasori-senpai.. bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Ino berhasil membuatnya shock. "N-NANI?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

"**Wah~ anak kaa-san cantik sekali.. kau pasti akan berkencan, eh?" Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang berhasil menjalari kedua pipi chubby-nya. Malam ini Sakura mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih tulang tanpa lengan dengan beberapa renda sederhana di bagian bawah. Polesan make-up natural serta lips ice di bibir merah tipisnya, rambut pink panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawahnya dibiarkan terurai jatuh melalui pundakknya. membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpukau. Ditambah lagi dengan wages setinggi 5cm di kakinya membuat badan kecil dan mungilnya tidak terlalu nampak.**

"**Sudahlah jangan berdiam diri saja. Sasuke sudah datang dan menunggumu di bawah." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Mebuki Haruno meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya.**

"**S-sasuke?" Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. Bukannya tadi siang ia bersikap dingin kepadanya bahkan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Lantas angin apa yang membawanya datang kemari? Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar tas selempengan berwarna putih susu dan cardigan berwarna sama yang tergantung di atas kepala ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya.**

**Sasuke sempat salah tingkah melihat penampilan Sakura malam ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau pesona sederhana seorang Haruno Sakura begitu memukau untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

"**Kau.. akan pergi?" Sasuke dengan ragu mengucapkannya. Respon berupa anggukan dari Sakura membuat ia merasa kurang puas.**

"**Dengan siapa? Kau.. akan berkencan?" Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura langsung merah padam.**

"**Ha'i .. dengan Sasori-senpai dan—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi setelah memaksa Sakura memasuki mobil Aston Martin One miliknya. Dan itu membuat kencan pertama Sakura dengan senpai-nya gagal total karena ulah yang diperbuat Sasuke. Membawa Sakura kabur semalaman dan mengembalikannya tengah malam dalam kondisi Sakura terlelap tidur di dalam mobilnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke malah merasa aksi penculikan yang dilakukannya merupakan kebenaran yang memang harus ia lakukan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam dinding berbentuk Doraemon yang terpampang dengan rapi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Sakura memijat pelipis yang masih diperban itu pelan. Untuk pertama kali dalam tidurnya ia memimpikan masa lalunya. Masa lalu dengan pria dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana marahnya Sasuke pada malam itu. Sasuke bahkan membawa mobilnya dengan begitu kencang dan membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Sorot mata yang terpencar di matanya saat itu sama sekali tidak terbaca. Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Dulu Sakura pernah curhat kepada sahabatnya Ino tentang perilaku aneh yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Kurasa si Prince of Viollin itu telah jatuh hati padamu, Sakura. Dan ia cemburu saat tahu kau akan pergi kencan dengan Senpai kesayanganmu itu.." Ino mengunyah snack yang Sakura bawa sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Suka? Oh ayolah pig~ bagaimana mungkin.. Sasuke menyukaiku? Jika ia memang memiliki perasaan padaku, tidak mungkin setelah beberapa hari kejadian pada malam itu Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis sesama jurusan dengannya, kalau tidak salah namanya Tayuya? Ah pokoknya itulah! Dan dia kini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal ia sudah menghancurkan kencan pertamaku!"**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur sekedar untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dengan beberapa tegukkan air mineral dingin di dalam lemari es.

Sakura membuka tutup botol minuman dingin tersebut namun sebelum bibir Sakura menyentuh botol, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dan kali ini Sakura merasa seperti de javu. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa dengan orang ini?" batin Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut botol minuman dingin tersebut dari tangan Sakura dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari es.

"YAKS! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke karena ia merasa Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya. Usaha dorongan yang ia lakukan berhasil walau Sasuke hanya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Pagi hari minum air dingin? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa! Apa kau benar-benar calon seorang dokter, hah? Perilakumu yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang dokter!" Sakura menahan napas mendengar ucapan lebih tepatnya bentakan yang terlontar dari mulut tajam Sasuke. Mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang kini memancarkan kilatan emosi.

Sakura sungguh merasa kesal, marah, sakit dan kecewa atas apa yang Sasuke ucapkan kepadanya. tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Jangan urusi urusanku!" Sakura dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"AKU HANYA KHAWATIR PADAMU, SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke. ia tidak tahu apa Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi teriakkan Sasuke sebenarnya terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya Sakura. Sakura menjeblakkan pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dan seketika itu juga badan Sakura merosot jatuh menyandar pada daun pintu. Ia memegangi dadanya erat. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit itu kembali muncul padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke. tanpa diperintah air matanya jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi chubby-nya dan dengan kasar Sakura menghapus air matanya itu.

"Mengapa aku mudah sekali menangis?" Sakura tertawa getir menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Namun Sakura tak kunjung membuka pintunya dan Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu. Bagaimanapun juga ini itu salahnya karena sudah berkata seperti itu kepada istrinya. Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seperti itu disaat hubungan dirinya dan Sakura sedang tidak baik? Dan bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu sebulan ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya kalau saja sikap ia terus seperti ini kepada istrinya?

"Sakura.. kumohon buka pintunya. Sakura.." dan akhirnya harapan Sasuke terkabul. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. "Saku—" tapi sayang, Sakura malah melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur ia membuka lemari es untuk mengambil air dingin dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya. "Berapa kali ku katakan? Kau tidak boleh minum air dingin!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. "Apa pedulimu? Aku haus dan mau minum!" Sakura merebut kembali botol air dingin dari tangannya Sasuke dan Sasuke kembali merebutnya. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga Sakura menyerah. (=.=)

"Ini—" Sasuke memberikan segelas air hangat padanya dan Sakura mengambilnya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. "Sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu.. tapi ku rasa sekarang belum saatnya. Dan untuk sekarang, aku ingin kau percaya padaku! Hari ini agency-ku mengadakan konferensi pers, dan ku harap apa yang nanti ku katakan di depan kamera, kau jangan mempercayainya. Karena semua itu cuman skenario yang dibuat oleh managerku." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia takut Sakura akan marah atau sebagainya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah karena Sakura hanya menekuk wajahnya bosan. "Itu bukan urusanku! Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya. "Sakura~" Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. Dan Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagian.. untuk apa kau membicarakan semua ini kepadaku? Kau begitu cerewet!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar dan melenggang pergi sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi, ia sempat mendengar Sasuke berteriak "**Karena kau istriku! Aku mengatakannya karena aku tidak ingin kembali membuat istriku terluka.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan suara apartment membuat Sakura yakin kalau kini Sasuke telah pergi. Ia menghela napasnya sesaat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya kalau ia terus-terusan bersikap baik kepadaku?" ucapnya pelan.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengambil benda segiempat berwarna putih miliknya dari dalam laci meja kamarnya. "50message dan 19 missedcall?" Sakura kaget melihatnya. Dengan penasaran ia melihat satu persatu pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dan itu kebanyakan dari Ino, Sasori, dan suaminya.

Kalau Ino dan Sasori mungkin Sakura bisa memakluminya. Tapi Sasuke? ia tinggal se-apartment jadi untuk apa mengirimnya sms?

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Saki.. sedang apa? Kenapa di dalam kamar saja? Kemarilah.. kau pasti bosan.**

**.**

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Saki aku membuatkanmu bubur ayam.. ayo kita makan~**

**.**

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Saki aku tidak bisa menghabiskan buburnya sendiri.. Cepatlah kemari..**

**.**

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Saki.. apa kepalamu pusing? Kau baik-baik saja?**

**.**

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Saki kau sudah tidur?**

**.**

**From: Ayam badboy**

**Goodnight my wife.. have a nice dream. Aishiteru..**

**.**

Seperti itulah kira-kira sebagian isi pesan yang Sasuke kirim pada istrinya. Dan Sakura kini menarik ujung bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis. "Baka!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.15pm. Sakura benar-benar merasa bosan berdiam diri di dalam apartmentnya seharian. Tapi ia merasa cukup lega, setidaknya besok ia bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti sebelumnya. Besok ia sudah bisa kembali ke kampusnya dan terbebas dari kebosanan yang kini melandanya.

.

.

Sakura menganti-ganti channel tv dengan remote yang kini sedang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia menghentikan jarinya untuk terus menekan tombol yang ada pada remote saat mata emeraldnya menemukan acara yang ia inginkan. Ya.. konferensi pers suaminya.

"**Jadi.. apa benar kau sudah menikah dan lebih memilih ke tempat pacar gelapmu saat istrimu sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit?"** Apa-apaan ini? Batin Sakura.

"**Aku belum menikah. Dan Shion bukan pacar gelapku."** Ucapan tegas Sasuke membuat Sakura entah kenapa merasa kecewa. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau dengar Sakura? Bukankah kenyataannya memang benar kalau pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke itu tersembunyi dari media?

"**Lalu kenapa malam itu kau pergi kerumah sakit terburu-buru? Dan mengapa dalam seminggu ini kau dikurung di dalam apartmentmu sendiri?"** Pertanyaan sang wartawan membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura yang menonton lewat televisi ternganga mendengarnya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin media bisa mengetahui begitu detail tentang dirinya sampai-sampai mereka mengetahui kalau selama seminggu ini ia mendekam di dalam apartmentnya sendiri?

"**Salahsatu keluargaku ada yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sepupuku mengalami peristiwa tabrak lari. Dan mengapa aku dikurung selama seminggu tanpa diizinkan untuk keluar dari apartmentku sedikitpun itu karena agency-ku mengetahui kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang bernama Shion. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahui kalau agency-ku melarang kami—para artisnya untuk menjalin hubungan selama masa kontrak."** Dan kini kamera beralih menyoroti gadis yang ada di sebelahnya Sasuke. Shion merasa begitu gugup. **"Apakah itu benar kalau anda adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke?"** Shion menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Bukannya mendapat ketenangan saat menatap mata onyx-nya tersebut, Shion malah semakin merasa tegang.

"**Ha'i.."** Ucapnya singkat. Dan seketika itu juga blitz blitz dari berbagai kamera menyoroti serta memotret Shion dan Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura dengan cepat mematikan televisi dan ia melempar remote tv yang tidak berdosa itu ke dinding menyebabkan remotenya hancur berantakan.

"Jadi selama seminggu ini Sasuke tidak diizinkan keluar? Tapi apa maksudnya ia mengatakan kalau Shion adalah kekasihnya? Arghh!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

"Jadi.. apa benar Shion itu kekasihmu, Sasuke?" PLETAK! Dengan kesal Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya. "Aku sudah punya istri, dobe." Naruto menggusap-usap kepalanya. "Aa.. terus kenapa tadi kau mengatakan kalau Shion itu kekasihmu?" Naruto kembali mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya kembali mendapat jitakkan namun bukan dari Sasuke melainkan Neji.

"HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!" Namun Neji tidak menghiraukannya. "Menggunakan Shion untuk menutupi identitas istrimu dari media, eh? Kau sungguh hebat!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Neji. "Lebih tepatnya.. memanfaatkan kesalahannya." Ralat Sasuke. memang benar ia menggunakan Shion untuk menutupi identitas Sakura sebagai Istrinya dari media. Jika media tahu, mungkin keselamatan Sakura akan terancam menginggat bagaimana kejam dan mengerikannya para Fans Sasuke.

"Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menggunakannya, Sasuke? apakah setelah ini kau akan melaporkannya pada polisi?" Shikamaru ikut menimbrung.

"Sampai skandal ini mereda dan aku akan membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada istriku malam itu! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam itu!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Naruto tersenyum bangga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Pilihanmu pada malam itu memang tepat Sasuke~ selain untuk menutupi skandal yang sebenarnya, kau juga bisa mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menabrak Sakura-chan.."

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Sasuke memasuki apartmentnya. Gelap.. Sasuke meraba dinding dan menekan tombol lampu. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Sakura kini berdiri di depannya dengan memegang selembaran kertas yang entah kertas apa itu. Dan Sakura menyodorkan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Baca!" perintah Sakura. Dan Sasuke menurutinya.

"NANI ? A-apa maksudnya ini? Surat perjanjian? Kita menikah secara sah bukan kontrak!" Sasuke menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut kepada istrinya, namun Sakura malah meyodorkan bulpoin kepadanya. "Ya memang. Sudah jangan banyak protes! Tanda tangani saja apa susahnya sih?" Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke shock. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura sedalam mungkin. "HEI! UCHIHA SAKURA! Grr! Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya! T.I.D.A.K!" Sakura menutupi kedua telinganya. Sakura memelototi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berteriak kepadaku, hah? Yasudah kalau begitu kau tanda tangani surat penceraian kita saja. Ini—"

"NANI?" Sasuke bertambah shock. Sebegitu ingin cerainya kah istrinya itu? Lagian isi surat perjanjian yang Sakura buat sungguh konyol. Dan sebersit pikiran jahil melintas di kepalanya Sasuke. "Hn. Baiklah! Aku akan menandatanganinya. Tapi... aku juga akan membuat surat perjanjian dan kau harus menandatanganinya. Bagaimana?" dengan mantap tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan Sasuke menyeringai. "Bagus! Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur.." perintah Sasuke, Sakura menurutinya.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Lagi-lagi tangan kekar menahannya dan Sakura hanya menatap malas orang yang kini kembali menutup lemari es dan menyimpan air mineral dingin yang sangat ingin diminumnya itu. "Berapa kali ku katakan? Kau tidak boleh minum air dingin di pagi hari!" Sakura mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke. "Terserah!" dan ia melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat isrtinya kini sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. "Ke kampus!" jawab Sakura cuek. Dengan semangat Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil beserta jaketnya. "Ayo.. aku antar kau ke kampus!" namun bentakkan berupa penolakkan dari Sakura membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. "TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!" dan Sakura dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

**Sasuke pov**

"TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!" Sakura dengan cepat pergi meninggalkanku. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Seperti itukah sikap yang pantas ia tunjukkan kepada suaminya? Haah~ aku dengan cepat berjalan menuju tempat parkiran di basement dan segera memasuki mobilku. Dengan cepat aku mengemudikan mobilku untuk mengantar Sakura. Ia pasti sekarang sedang menunggu bis dengan wajah kesalnya itu.. Hahaha entah kenapa memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa senang. Ah! Pasti ia akan memakiku nanti.. tidak apalah, asalkan ia tetap berada di sampingku.

.

.

Namun sepertinya harapanku untuk melihat Sakura menekuk wajahnya karena kesal menunggu bis sirna sudah. Aku melihat dengan jelas di depan sana Sakura telah tersenyum begitu tulus kepada si pengendara motor besar. Dulu senyuman itu hanya kepadaku ia beri! Aku kaget saat si pengendara motor membuka helm yang dipakainya. Cih! Rambut merah! Lagi-lagi si Akasuna. Kenapa ia begitu betah terus-menerus mengganggu hubungan rumah tanggaku yang sedang tidak baik ini, sih? Dengan kesal aku memukul stir mobilku.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Cih! Kenapa tidak di angkat-angkat juga? Ini sudah pukul 08.30pm tapi kemana istriku pergi? Kemana si bocah Akasuna itu membawa pergi istri orang? Aku mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku. Berniat mengunjungi apartmentnya si Akasuna. Kalau sampai Sakura ada di sana.. mati kau!

Sudah beberapa kali aku menekan bel apartmentnya si merah, namun tidak di buka juga. Apa dia menyembunyikan dulu istriku di dalam agar tidak ketahuan? Atau— "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartmentku, Sasuke?" dengan cepat aku membalikkan badanku. Aku sempat kaget, pantas saja dari tadi tidak dibuka ternyata penghuninya tidak ada.

"Kau bawa pergi kemana istriku, hah?" dengan cepat aku melontarkan kalimat mengintrogasinya. Wajah blo'onnya tambah bodoh. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu tadi pagi kau membawanya!" ia membulatkan bibirnya. Mungkin merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Nani? Aku bahkan bangun jam 11.00am jadi bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan istrimu, bodoh!" kali ini giliran aku yang kaget. Heh, mau berpura-pura berbohong dengan tampang bodohmu itu, eh?

"Apa? Kau jangan bercanda! Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau pergi bersamanya! Kepala merahmu itu, aku sangat mengenalnya." Aku menyeringai namun ia juga menyeringai. Apa-apaan dia!

"Kau beranggapan aku yang membawa pergi Sakura karena orang yang membawa Sakura pergi memiliki rambut warna merah?" Yaiyalah.. siapa lagi coba orang yang dekat dengan istriku dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah selain dirinya. Lagi-lagi tatapan matanya menatapku rendah. Kurang ajar!

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat si setan merah ini.

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau pikir hanya aku saja yang memiliki rambut warna merah, hah?" otak cerdasku berputar. Benar apa katanya. Di Tokyo begitu banyak orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah namun orang yang memiliki rambut warna merah yang dekat dengan istriku hanya mahluk yang ada di depanku ini. Ia melonggarkan dasinya. "Sudahlah.. Sakura tidak bersamaku. Aku lelah.. selamat malam."

**Sasuke pov end**

**Normal pov**

Beberapa kali Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dan sang pengendara motor dengan gemas mengacak-ngacak rambutnya Sakura membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah sana pulang. Nanti aku dibunuh suamimu lagi." Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"A-ah.. aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun.. berhati-hatilah di jalannya. Ja~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu mengemudikan motornya. Mata jade Gaara sempat beradu pandang dengan mata Onyx di dalam mobil Ferrari Enzo itu.

.

.

"S-sasuke ... ?"

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **Hayyyiaaaaaa... aku datang lagi^_^ sebelum bulan puasa tiba, aku pengen ngepublish part 6-nya terlebih dahulu.. soalnya kalo lagi puasa itu males mikir.

Ah iya, aku mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang beragama islam :D Hehehe... aku udah update kilat kan~? Dan ini udah di perpanjang 2x lipat dari chapter sebelumnya. Gimana apakah masih kurang panjang?

Ah buat yang nanyain apa yang Sasuke lakuin dan lebih milih ketempatnya Shion, akan di jelaskan di part-part berikutnya.. kalo untuk sekarang belum saatnya xD Gomennasai buat yang baca part 5 kalau tidak memuaskan T,T aku harap part 6 yang ini tidak mengecewakan dan tolong buat yang udah baca FF ini mau bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya berupa review yang berisi kritik dan saran atau Flame juga boleh.. aku menerima flame :D yaa asalkan dalam kadar normal.. hehehe...

Terimakasih banyak buat :

**Erica Christy,Dyresakura,BlueSnowPinkIce,bigbangVIP,cho kyuhyun,Ana-chan,Princess Emeralyna,Alifa Cherry Blossom,Haruno Sakuraa,Leader Akatsuki,cheryxsasuke,Vankyu-sparkyu,Pinky Blossom,hanazono yuri,Scorpion140494,desypramitha2,AmaterasuII,SaSa kuToCherry,NekoDarkblue,KireiYamanaka Ino,shawol21bangs,saskey shine13,KuroYupi.**

Dan Gomennasai buat yang review di part 4 yang belum ke sebut : **Meymey, taara miharu dan sasuayam**.

Review dari kalian begitu berharga untukku :) Kamsahamida Arigatou gozaimasu...

Sekali lagi.. **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** ...

Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan...

Next? **Review** :D ...

**Salam Hangat**

**MerisChintya97**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**TRAPPED ALONE By MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior) #Promosi Hahaha...**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

"**Menggunakan Shion untuk menutupi identitas istrimu dari media, eh? Kau sungguh hebat!"**

"**Sampai skandal ini mereda dan aku akan membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada istriku malam itu! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam itu!"**

"**Pilihanmu pada malam itu memang tepat Sasuke~ selain untuk menutupi skandal yang sebenarnya, kau juga bisa mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menabrak Sakura-chan.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau beranggapan aku yang membawa pergi Sakura karena orang yang membawa Sakura pergi memiliki rambut warna merah?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Sudah sana pulang. Nanti aku dibunuh suamimu lagi."**

"**A-ah.. aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun.. berhati-hatilah di jalannya. Ja~"**

**.**

**.**

"**S-sasuke ... ?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART VII**

**Sakura Pov**

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menghilang dari pandangan mahluk aneh yang kini sedang berusaha mengambil kembali hatiku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke suamiku. Aku dengan tergesa-gesa memijit tombol lift untuk segera turun menuju lantai satu. Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena bisa terbebas darinya. Kau tahu? Semenjak aku meminta cerai, sikap dingin dia kepadaku berubah 180° menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun masih ada sedikit-sedikit sifat menyebalkannya yang tidak berubah. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, sejak kapan ia mau mengantarku ke kampus dengan begitu semangat? Dulu bahkan waktu mobilku rem-nya longar, ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Untung ada kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi-nii yang seperti seorang malaikat mau mengantarkanku padahal aku yakin ia orang sibuk melebihi adiknya itu. Secara, Uchiha Itachi-nii mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan Uchiha karena adiknya itu lebih tergiur untuk menjadi bintang dibanding meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

.

.

Beberapa kali aku melihat jam yang bertengger dengan rapi dipergelangan tangan kananku, sudah hampir 10 menit aku menunggu namun bis tidak kunjung tiba. Dari ujung sana aku melihat segerombolan anak remaja SMA dan SMP datang untuk memenuhi halte yang sekarang aku tempati seorang diri. Wajah mereka terlihat kusut setelah melihat majalah, entah majalah apa itu yang kini ada di tangan mereka. **"Aku yakin dia bukan wanita baik-baik! Lihat, bahkan make-up yang dipakainya begitu tebal!" **Jujur aku merasa penasaran, sebenarnya majalah apa yang mereka kesali? Bahkan raut wajah mereka ada juga yang terlihat begitu bersemangat ingin membakar apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"**Jika aku melihat orang ini.. aku akan menjambak rambutnya hingga botak terus memanggangnya hidup-hidup setelahnya akan aku berikan hasil pangangganku pada harimau peliharaanku!"** Aku ternganga mendengarnya. Hei! Ternyata bukan dibakar tapi dipanggang! Hii~ jujur aku begitu seram mendengarnya. Mata emerald-ku mencoba mencuri pandang, ku lihat siswi berseragam KHS mulai membuka lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut. Dan aku kaget bukan main, ternyata mereka semua ini Fans-nya Uchiha Sasuke. suamiku!

Sret sret sret

"**Aku tidak ridho jika Sasuke kita bersanding dengannya! Lebih baik ia jomblo seumur hidup dari pada harus bersama wanita murahan ini!"** wanita berprawakan tomboy dengan tataan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna cokelat serta memiliki mata cokelat itu merobek dengan ganas wallpaper yang menjadi background di majalah depan dan belakang. **"Aku rasa nama Lion lebih pantas untuknya daripada Shion!"** Seuntas senyum mengembang di bibirku ketika mendengarnya. Hahaha dasar remaja. Tapi entah mengapa aku senang mendengarnya! Lihatlah Shion, begitu banyak orang yang menentangmu tanpa kusuruh seorangpun. Dan smirik evil-ku berubah kembali menjadi senyuman hangat menenagkan ketika aku melihat sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam berhenti di depanku. "Butuh tumpangan?" aku tersenyum selebar mungkin. Dia—dokter Sabaku! Orang yang waktu itu pernah ikut merawatku!

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Ti-tidak perlu, Sabaku-san. Sebentar lagi bis dat—" aku hanya bisa membulatkan bibirku ketika bis datang dan seketika itu juga bis penuh karena para remaja berebutan untuk masuk ke dalam. "Nah.. sekarang, kau mau aku mengantarmu?" Hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak karena waktu terus berjalan.

.

.

.

"Universitas Tokyo? Kau kuliah di sini?" Gaara menatapku kaget. Kenapa ia sekaget itu? "Ha'i .. Memangnya kenapa, Sabaku-san?" aku turun dari motor besarnya itu, Gaara sudah mengantarku tepat di depan gerbang kampus tempatku menimba ilmu.

"Aa.. tidak! Hanya saja.. kakakku, Temari-nee dia juga kuliah disini. Dan aku kesini karena ia memintaku untuk membawa buku psikolog-nya, dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil Gaara saja." Gaara menatap bangunan megah di depannya lalu kembali menatapku. "Aa.. wakatta, Gaara-kun? Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanyaku agak sedikit ragu, ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak keberatan." jawabnya singkat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ahh~ Gaara kakkoi-desu ,,,

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Hari ini aku sudah memantapkan diri kalau aku akan menyelesaikan tugas skripsiku sekarang juga. Aku heran sama sahabatku, Ino. Kenapa ia begitu santai? Bahkan hari ini ia tidak masuk. Aku membuka tab baru di laptopku, berniat untuk membuka twitter-ku yang sudah lama tidak ku buka. Aku kesal karena sinyal-nya begitu jelek mengakibatkan loading yang kebangetan.

"Aishh!" Aku meng-close semua tab, sepertinya aku harus menganti modemku. Tapi pakai apa? Semua modem mengatakan 'Anti lelet' itu dusta semua. (=.=)

Aku kembali berkutat dengan tugas skripsiku. Kira-kira sekitar jam 07.45pm aku baru selesai mengerjakannya di perpustakaan kampus. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengerjakannya di ruang kelasku seorang diri. Penghuni perpustakaan perlahan pergi, entah itu sudah merasa kecapekan, bosan, jenuh, lapar dan sebagainya. Aku segera melipat laptop-ku lalu memasukkannya beserta carger-nya kedalam tasku.

Aku mengambil ponsel sekedar untuk menge-check-nya karena sedari tadi aku tidak memegangnya. 25 missedcall dan 18 message. Aku menghiraukannya. Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah dan lapar.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara menunjukkan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya padaku, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tidak mengerti. "Nee-san meninggalkannya dan menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya." Aku merasa perkataannya seperti de javu. "Oh.." jawabku singkat dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. "Kau baru pulang? Mau ku antar?" Gaara menyusulku, ia mempercepat langkahnya sehingga kini sejajar denganku. "Boleh? Tapi aku lapar.." dan Gaara tertawa. Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang lucu? "Aku juga. Ayo kita makan bersama."

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Beberapa kali aku membungkukkan badanku. Gaara dengan gemas mengacak-ngacak rambutku membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal karena ia berhasil merusak tataan rambutku. "Sudah sana pulang. Nanti aku dibunuh suamimu lagi." Aku tertawa mendengarnya Gaara juga ikut tertawa. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya, bagaimanapun juga hari ini Gaara sangat membantu dan terlebih dia mentraktirku Ramen dan jus strowberry.

"A-ah.. aku sangat berterimakasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-kun.. berhati-hatilah di jalannya. Ja~" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan Gaara membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyuman di balik helm-nya kemudian ia mengemudikan motornya. Setelah Gaara beserta motornya pergi hilang dari pandangan mataku, aku sempat kaget saat mata emeraldku menangkap sosok manusia yang sangat ingin aku hindari namun juga aku rindukan tengah menatapku tajam penuh amarah di balik kaca mobilnya. "S-sasuke ... ?" gumamku.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke melewatiku begitu saja memasuki tempat parkir di basement sana. Aku sempat menatap mata onyx tajam Sasuke namun ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku memegang dadaku dengan tangan kananku. Sakit.. kenapa aku masih merasa sakit saat ia mengacuhkanku seperti itu? Bukankah dulu juga Sasuke sering memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku berjalan dengan sedikit gontai memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 6 agar lift berhenti dilantai itu. Dentingan lift berbunyi, aku keluar.

Aku menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ku hafal untuk memasuki kediamanku. Aku melihat sepasang sepatu tersimpan dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Sepertinya Sasuke sampai lebih dulu. Alunan violin berkumandang dengan begitu merdu memanjakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar saat aku memasuki apartment. Namun lama kelamaan nada yang keluar dari gesekkan violin tersebut begitu menyayat hati. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis. Mata onyx Sasuke menatapku tajam, alunan violin terhenti. Aku hanya bisa mengantupkan bibirku rapat. Sasuke meletakkan violinnya begitu saja dan melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ia bahkan tidak menyapaku seperti sebelumnya." Aku memasuki dapur dan membuka lemari es. Mengambill botol air dingin dan meminumnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku sekarang malah merindukan Sasuke yang protektif, Sasuke yang melarangku untuk meminum air dingin di malam ataupun di pagi hari. Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan, kalau seperti ini ku rasa aku lah yang tidak ingin bercerai dengannya..

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

**Sasuke pov**

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku, mangambil stelan santai karena hari ini sekitar jam 10.00am aku hanya ada jadwal pemotretan saja. Itu juga berlangsung sekitar 3 jam dan setelahnya aku tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun. Namun entah kenapa sekarang jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.30am, aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Aku hanya ingin menenagkan pikiranku, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan Sakura terus. Apa aku terlalu protektif padanya? Apakah aku terlalu mengekangnya? Atau sebaliknya? Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai pergi bersama pria lain padahal aku ada! Aku ada untuk menjaganya, mengantarnya dan juga menemaninya di waktu luangku.

Lagian, siapa pria itu? Kenapa Sakura selalu berpaling pada pemuda berambut merah? Kenapa pemuda berambut merah selalu berhasil merebut hati Sakura? Dulu Sasori, sekarang? Siapa dia?

Apa perlu aku mencat rambutku menjadi warna merah supaya ia tidak berpaling lagi dariku?

.

.

Aku memasuki dapur, kulihat Sakura sedang berkutat dengan spatula-nya. Niatku untuk menyapa Sakura sekedar mengucapkan kata 'Good Morning' lenyap sudah ketika ada hal yang lebih menarik mengambil perhatianku. Ponsel Sakura yang ia simpan di atas twallet berkerlip-kerlip menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Namun Sakura tidak mengetahuinya karena ponselnya dalam mode silent. Dengan penasaran aku membukanya. 'Gaara?' gumamku tidak jelas.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Goodmorning, Pinkie... sedang apa?**

Aku memandang pesan tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa. 'Gaara-kun?' ia bahkan memberikan nama 'Ayam Badboy' padaku di list phonebooknya. Cemburu? Tentu saja! Aku menatap punggung Sakura sekilas lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah menghapus pesan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, volume music TRAP dari Henry Super Junior diperbesar menjadi full, lagu tersebut seakan menyalurkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang.

Bayang-bayang di mana saat ia melihat istrinya tersenyum begitu manis selain kepada dirinya membuat Sasuke kesal, ia menginjak gasnya. **"kita akhiri saja semuanya! Aku akan membuat surat penceraian kita secepatnya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." **Bayang-bayang di saat istrinya dengan semangat mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadanya membuat dada Sasuke sesak. **"Kau beranggapan aku yang membawa pergi Sakura karena orang yang membawa Sakura pergi memiliki rambut warna merah?"** bayang-bayang saat tahu jika Sakura lebih memilih pergi dengan pria lain **"TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!" **dibanding dengan dirinya.

"ARGHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar jalan, Sasuke membawa mobilnya sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Sakura dengan semangat mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, berniat untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Setelah merenung semalaman Sakura akhirnya sadar kalau Sasuke mengacuhkannya itu mungkin karena Sasuke melihat dirinya diantar pulang oleh Gaara semalam. Sakura sudah memantapkan diri, dia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan suaminya itu. Berkali-kali Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke namun tak kunjung dibuka. Dengan berani Sakura membuka knop pintu tersebut.'Kosong? Kemana Sasuke pergi?' batin Sakura. Ia membuka kamar mandi dan itu juga sama, kosong.

Sakura berlari menuju ruang tengah, melihat rak sepatu dan di sana tidak ada sepatu yang biasa Sasuke pakai. Seketika itu juga Sakura merosot jatuh terduduk. "Ia bahkan tidak pamitan terlebih dulu padaku.. padahal aku sudah membuatkan ia masakan kesukaannya.." Sakura mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi-nya. "Payah.." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura dengan segera bangkit, pikiran positif berhasil membuatnya kembali bersemangat. "Mungkin Sasuke ada panggilan mendadak yang penting, makanya ia tidak sempat pamitan terlebih dahulu." Sakura bersiul-siul kecil setelah memasukkan beberapa makanan kesukaan Sasuke kedalam Tupperware. Sakura menggambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah berkutat bersama dengan cermin selama kurang lebih setengah jam, Sakura bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil bento yang sudah ia siapkan untuk suaminya. Hari ini Sakura berniat untuk membawakan suaminya bekal makanan karena ia yakin suaminya itu belum sempat sarapan. Mata emerald Sakura mencari-cari ponselnya. Ia lupa dimana terakhir kali menyimpan benda persegi empat itu.

"Ah disini rupanya!" Sakura mengambil ponsel tersebut, 1 pesan masuk. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia membuka message tersebut.

**From: Gaara-kun**

**Kau sedang sibuk? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?**

"Pesan?" ucap Sakura bingung. Tidak ada pesan yang lain selain ini dari Gaara. Sakura memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas tanpa menghiraukan pesan dari Gaara.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum. Ia amat yakin kalau hari ini suaminya itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat ia membawakan bento untuknya. Ditambah dengan penampilan Sakura yang sangat peminim.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

"I..itai—HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?" Naruto menatap garang orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke lobi dan memukulnya. Sedangkan Neji, orang yang memukul Naruto tidak mengambil pusing teriakkan modelnya itu. Ya, Naruto adalah model sekaligus aktor sama seperti Sasuke, sedangkan Neji adalah Photografer mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak mengambil kamera-ku dan membawanya pergi seperti sekarang." Dengan santai Neji mengambil kamera di belakang tubuh tegap Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku akan mengadu pada Hinata-chan kalau aku selalu disiksa oleh kakaknya!" Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya ia hendak menelpon tunangannya itu kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok seorang gadis memasuki lobi dengan menentang sebuah tas, Naruto yakin itu adalah tas berisi makanan.

"Shion..?" Neji maupun Naruto hanya menatap horror gadis yang kini dengan santainya menebarkan senyuman pada ke-dua sahabat pacar 'bohongannya' dan ia melenggang pergi.

"Ma-mau apa dia kemari?" tanya Naruto, Neji hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh padahal sebenarnya ia juga penasaran.

.

.

"Hei kalian berdua.." Neji membalikkan badannya, menatap malas orang yang memanggilnya berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Dengan semangat ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah sumber suara. "Hoi Shikamaru.. kau tahu, tadi Shion—" "Aku tahu!" potong Shikamaru cepat. Naruto menghela napasnya kesal. "Biarkan saja lah.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Temari sudah datang?" Naruto dan Neji saling pandang. "Kami bukan satpam! Mana ku tahu!" Shikamaru mendeathglare Neji. Benar-benar deh photografer yang satu ini, membuat urat-urat di kepala Shikamaru keluar.

"Huaaa—" Neji dan Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia melihat arah pandang mata biru sappire-nya Naruto dan mereka berdua pun sama kagetnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini..? kenapa Sakura-chan kemari?" ternyata sosok yang berhasil membuat kaget mereka itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan begitu peminim, senyuman hangat terpencar di wajah cantiknya membuat siapa saja yang melihat tersipu termasuk mereka bertiga. Berbeda dengan saat Shion yang datang.

"Ohayou.." Sakura dengan semangat menghampiri mereka dan menyapanya. "Aa.. Sakura, ada apa kau kesini?" Neji mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sakura memandang aneh orang-orang di depannya sekarang. "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kok melihatku seperti melihat setan? Ini—" Sakura menentangkan tas berisi bento yang dibawanya pada mereka. "Aku membawakan Sasuke makanan, karena tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan.. Ah! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Mereka bertiga hanya menatap sedih kepergian Sakura. "Baka! Kenapa kalian tidak menahan Sakura-chan menemui Sasuke? bagaimana kalau—" "Lalu.. kenapa kau juga tidak menahannya?" potong Shikamaru. "Mendokusai.."

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Senyum terus mengembang di bibirku ketika memikirkan jika nanti mungkin saja Sasuke akan terkejut karena aku datang kemari, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menghampiri suamiku ke sini di Avex Entertaiment, terlebih lagi aku kemari dengan niatan membawakannya sarapan yang tidak sempat ia makan.

Aku menatap sekeliling ternyata benar kata orang-orang kalau agency Avex Entertaiment itu begitu besar dan mewah. Aku jadi menyesal tadi tidak menanyakan dimana ruangan pribadi Sasuke. kakiku terus melangkah, aku pun tidak tahu kemana kakiku akan membawaku hanya saja aku terus mengikuti naluri dalam diriku.

Aku terus berjalan melewati beberapa pintu ruangan, sempat aku terkikik bagaimana jika nanti aku bertemu dengan U-KISS? Salah satu boyband Korea terkenal yang menjadi asuhan Avex Entertaiment, sejujurnya aku ini bisa dibilang sebagai fansgirl-nya U-KISS. Aku memundurkan kembali langkah kakiku, sepertinya tadi aku melihat sesuatu dibalik pintu sana. Dan ternyata benar pintu ini tidak tertutup dengan sempurna sehingga memberikan sedikit celah, mataku mencoba melihat ke dalam sana.

DEG

Apa-apaan ini? Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berciuman dengan begitu mesra bersama orang yang sedang ku cari di dalam sana. Ah sepertinya aku kenal siapa gadis itu. Shion!

Mata onyx kelam Sasuke beradu pandang dengan mata emeraldku, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa juga tidak berniat untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata emeraldku, aku tahu aku menangis sekarang. Aku membalikkan badanku, melenggang pergi, tanpa ada niatan untuk merapatkan pintu tersebut.

"Sakura?" aku mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namaku, ia—"Gaara-kun?" tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku menentangkan tas bentoku. "Aku membawa makanan, kau mau menemaniku makan? Aku memasaknya sendiri." Gaara terlihat ragu, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas percakapan di luar sana. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia hanya menatap tajam pintu penghalang di depan. Gadis bernama Shion itu masih dengan semangat menciumi bibir Sasuke. "Pergi." Shion menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia mulai menggerayami tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Shion manja di telinga Sasuke. "Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang PERGI!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Shion, ia berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **

ASALAMMUALAIKUM XD Bagaimana puasanya, Lancar? ... Sudah satu minggu aku tidak melanjutkan Fict ini akhirnya bisa dilanjut juga :D .. aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau bulan puasa aku suka males mikir #Plak! Reader: Alesan(=.=)

Dan oleh karena itu mungkin updatenya paling cepat dalam jangka waktu satu minggu ^_^ Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjang, diusahakan chap depan dipanjangin lagi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah memberikan reviewnya juga pembaca yang jadi silent reader xD .. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau mengikuti FF aku.. Terimakasih terimakasih dan terimakasih :) ..

**Special thanks to :**

Erica Christy, cho kyuhyun,Nabila Chan BTL, Vankyu-Sparkyu,Snows Flower,cheryxsasuke,SoulHarmoni,Alifa Cherry Blossom,Haru si Petualang,Pinky Blossom,cherryemo,Haruno Sakuraa,Guest,Leader Akatsuki,ChangHongExotiChen,desypramitha2,XhatakeX Kakashi,Neko Darkblue,tataruka0588,Universal Playgirl,Ramen panas,Uchiha Shesura-chan,shawol21bangs,KuroYupi.

Yang berkenan untuk tahu kelanjutan chapter berikutnya, Review yaa :D

Next? Review xD

**-Iseng"an aja-**

Sasori : Aku di chapter ini gak muncul :( bisa-bisa gaji aku dipotong *ngitung uang di dompet* mana bentar lagi lebaran...

Sasuke: Kau itu bukan pemeran utama, jadi terima nasib aja. Wkwk *evil laugh*

Sasori: Berisik. dasar pantat ayam!

Sasuke: Hak donk .. Wkwkwk...

Sasori: Gara-gara si panda aku tersingkirkan *pundung di pojokkan*

Gaara: ? .. Salahkan authornya yang jatuh cinta padaku.

SooHyun(U-kiss): TIDAAAAAK! AUTHOR HANYA JATUH CINTA PADAKU...

DongHae(Suju): MWOO? ANDWAEEEEEEEE... Dia calon istrikuuuuuu...

Sakura: OPPA! DongHae Oppa hanya milikku! *meluk Donghae*

Sasuke: HEI! AKU SUAMIMU SAKURA! *Sharingan mode on*

Sakura: Ayolah Sasuke,,terimalah kenyataannya kita ini hanya bersandiwara..

Sasuke: NANIIIIIII ? *shock*

Henry(Suju): Hyung hyung.. Lagu aku di sini eksis ... yeyeye *Nebarin bunga* I'm Traped I'm Traped..

Sasori: Kenapa Personil Boyband Korea pada nyasar kesini? Mungkinkah mereka mau mengisi dompetku? :) #UangUangUang ...

**Salam Hangat**

**MerisChintya97**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**TRAPPED ALONE By MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : **Aku tidak ingin menangis.. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depanmu.. Kau berengsek! Pria berengsek! Aku tidak tahu apa kekuranganku.. Kau sungguh berengsek! Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu.. seharusnya aku tidak termakan oleh rayuan busukmu.. Rayuan? Oh ayolah kau bahkan tidak pernah merayuku.

**(Catatan: Untuk lebih mendalami isi Ceritanya, disarankan sambil mendengarikan lagu-nya TRAP by Henry Lau Super junior) #Promosi Hahaha...**

**PART Sebelumnya :**

"**ARGHHHHH!"**

**.**

"**Ia bahkan tidak pamitan terlebih dulu padaku.. padahal aku sudah membuatkan ia masakan kesukaannya.."**

"**Mungkin Sasuke ada panggilan mendadak yang penting, makanya ia tidak sempat pamitan terlebih dahulu."**

**.**

"**Aku membawakan Sasuke makanan, karena tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan.. Ah! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."**

**.**

"**Gaara-kun?"**

"**Aku membawa makanan, kau mau menemaniku makan? Aku memasaknya sendiri."**

"**Tentu."**

**.**

"**Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"**

"**Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang PERGI!"**

**.**

**.**

**PART VIII**

**Gaara pov**

Hari ini benar-benar membuat mood-ku buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Dari hari kemarin nee-san mengerjaiku terus! Alasan ketinggalan buku lah sehingga aku harus bulak balik rumah-kampus dan sekarang dia menyuruhku mengantarkannya ke lokasi syuting. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya dia itu jurusan psikolog atau hal-hal yang berbau artis? Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memasang wajah kusutku.

"Arigatou otouto-chan.. ja~" Nee-san melambaikan tangannya sekilas padaku. Ia langsung berlari ke arah seorang lelaki dengan rambut diikat serta memiliki mata seperti seorang pemalas. Satu hal dalam benakku sekarang, siapa lelaki itu?

Tidak ingin mengambil pusing dengan urusan nee-san, aku berjalan memasuki gedung mewah ini sekedar untuk melakukan panggilan alam yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Tahu kan apa maksudnya?

.

.

Aku bernapas lega, berjalan menelusuri jalanan menuju ke luar gedung tetapi kakiku entah kenapa bukannya lurus malah berbelok kearah kanan. Sebenarnya dalam hatiku aku berharap bisa bertemu YUI penyanyi favorit-ku sepanjang masa. Namun sepertinya harapanku tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama karena sekarang mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang sudah sangat ku kenal. Bahu ringkihnya bergetar. Aku penasaran, dia kenapa? aku berjalan mendekatinya dan ia membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut "Sakura?" sebelum aku memanggil namanya. "Gaara-kun?" aku tersenyum. Langkah kakiku semakin ku percepat hingga kini telah berada tepat di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran dengan kehadirannya dan aku benar-benar kaget bukan main ketika mataku menangkap sepasang manusia sedang bermesraan di dalam sana. Aku mengenal siapa lelaki tersebut. Ia Uchiha Sasuke suami dari gadis di depanku sekarang. Sakura menentangkan tas bento padaku dan tersenyum "Aku membawa makanan, kau mau menemaniku makan? Aku memasaknya sendiri." Aku kembali melihat ke dalam sana. Entah kenapa emosi menguasai diriku hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi nantinya. "Tentu."

.

.

.

Berbagai makanan Sakura hidangkan lewat tempat makan yang ia bawa. Kami sekarang berada di dalam kafe yang berada di dalam gedung Avex Entertaiment. "Akan lebih baik jika aku melihatmu marah ataupun menangis daripada melihatmu seperti sekarang, Sakura.." batinku. Sungguh aku sangat kagum padanya. siapapun orang yang menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti Sakura ia benar-benar kegurian. Senyuman terus mengembang di bibirnya namun aku tahu ia sedang menahan rasa sakit hati di dalam dadanya. Tumpahan makanan mengenai baju Sakura, sebelum aku sempat membantu untuk membersihkannya ia sudah lari terlebih dulu "Aku permisi kebelakang sebentar.."

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke berlari menyusul kedua insan manusia yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dengan kesal Sasuke menonjok tembok di sebelahnya. "Kuso!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pusing akhir-akhir ini menyerangnya dan kembali membuat kepala Sasuke pening. Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur namun perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil buku menu sekedar untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke memandang nanar pemandangan di depan sana. Mungkinkah Sakura datang kemari itu untuk membawakannya makanan? Jika iya seharusnya yang ada di meja sana itu dirinya bukan lelaki berambut merah yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Sasuke ikut berdiri ketika melihat sang istri bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari pergi.

.

.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya. Sakura berlari keluar, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Menghela napas lalu beranjak pergi. Sasuke hanya memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Ketika kepala pink Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja menyembunyikan diri di belakang tembok penghalang. Untuk sekarang, Sasuke tidak sanggup bertemu pandang dengan istrinya secara langsung.

.

.

"Daijoubu-desuka?" Gaara memandang Sakura khawatir sedangkan Sakura hanya diam masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lambaian tangan Gaara berhasil membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali. "A-ah ya ..? Kenapa Gaara-kun?" wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat.." Gaara menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat lebar Sakura, dengan halus Sakura menepisnya. "Ka-kau benar.. sepertinya aku kurang sehat. Makanannya kurang enak, aku akan membuangnya sa—" "Aku suka! Aku suka masakanmu.. dan aku akan membawanya."

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Berkali-kali Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Ia memasuki lift menuju apartment lantai 6 tempatnya tinggal. Beberapa digit angka password ditekan olehnya dan Sasuke masuk kedalam, mata Sasuke menangkap sepasang sepatu kets favorit istrinya tersimpan rapi di rak sepatu "Ia sudah pulang?" batin Sasuke, ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat untuk ambil pusing dengan sepatu tersebut.

.

.

Sakura duduk sendiri termenung di ruang tengah. Televisi menyala namun tidak ditonton sama sekali olehnya. Mata emerald Sakura menyiratkan kesedihan yang berkelanjutan. Bagaikan di slow motion ketika Sasuke memasuki ruang tengah, memandang Sakura sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas senyuman Sakura. "Kenapa?" tegur Sakura sambil menegakan badannya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya—"Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kenapa kau—KENAPA?" Tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan ini benar-benar membuat Sakura malu karena merasa tidak dihiraukan. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca dan suara yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya pun semakin bergetar—"Kenapa dulu kau berjanji seperti itu jika kau kembali seperti sekarang? Kenapa? KENAPA? JAWAB AKU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, segaris senyum meremehkan keluar dari mulut tipisnya Sasuke, Sasuke membalikkan badannya kembali dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"AAAAA—HAH.. HAH..HAH..HAH.." Sakura jatuh terduduk. Aliran sungai mengalir deras di kelopak matanya, Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa semakin menyesakkan.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

**10 hari kemudian**

Berulang kali Sasori mencocokan hasil analisisnya. Bulak-balik ruang kerja-ruang laboratorium hanya untuk memastikan apakah analisisnya benar atau salah. "Hhh~" menghela napas sejenak ketika ia sudah yakin jika hasil analisisnya sudah benar. Dengan cepat Sasori menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kertas kecil dan memanggil asistennya Matsuri untuk memberikan kertas tersebut pada Tsunade-shisou agar mengkoordinasikan hasil analisisnya.

"Kenapa nasibnya begitu menyedihkan? Bahkan persentasi kesembuhannya hanya 50% jika ia benar-benar mau melakukan operasi.."

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan si Yugao! Sekali lagi aku lihat kau berdekatan dengannya, kubunuh kau!" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar ancaman yang sangat menakutkan jika ia benar-benar melakukan kembali kesalahan dan diketahui oleh tunangannya. Smirik evil keluar dari bibir sexy Ino, melihat Sai ketakutkan karena dirinya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri. Melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat sedikit dagunya ke atas "Berjanji padaku sekarang juga, SHIMURA SAI!" Sai mundur satu langkah kebelakang, Sai menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap—"A-aku janji.. Ino cantik.." dan Sai benar-benar berhasil membuat kedua pipi Ino memerah hanya karena ucapan singkat darinya.

Getaran ponsel membuat Ino tersadar dari perasaan malu yang sempat menghinggapinya. Raut wajah Ino kembali seperti semula. "Dasar lebay!" umpatnya pada Sai.

"Moshi-moshi.. Sakura ada apa?"

"**Ino.. bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu?"**

"Heee? Ya tentu saja. Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa—"

"**Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti."**

"Baiklah. Daduuuh,,,,"

.

"Sakura akan datang sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang juga." Mengusir Sai secara tidak langsung. Sebenarnya Ino tidak tega melakukannya tetapi untuk sekarang sahabatnya lebih penting dari apapun. Apalagi sekarang ini Sakura sedang terlibat dalam banyak masalah dengan suaminya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mengusir tunangan sendiri bahkan kau tidak mengatakan kata 'Daduh' padaku.." Ino mendeathglare Sai. "Urusai!"

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke melakukan kesalahaan saat syuting sehingga waktu pembuatan film harus kembali diundur karena kesalahan yang Sasuke lakukan. "Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, Sasuke? Berkonsentrasilah." Kakashi sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada artis andalannya ini. Sudah tiga hari dalam syuting pembuatan film Sasuke melakukan kesalahan terus-menerus. Sasuke kali ini kebanyakan melamun. Para kru sebenarnya tahu kalau Sasuke kini sedang banyak masalah tetapi bukankah melakukan suatu pekerjaan itu harus konsisten? Jangan membawa masalah pribadi kedalam pekerjaan. Dan ini sungguh tidak terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali. Bukankah dulu ia begitu pintar menyembunyikan masalah?

"Hontou ni sumimasen.. saya permisi ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan lokasi syuting setelah membungkukan badannya terlebih dahulu.

.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu, Sasuke kembali merasakan pening di kepalanya. Pandangan mulai mengabur dan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

"Hoek—" Sasuke memuntahkan semua isi di dalam perutnya kedalam kloset karena ia benar-benar merasa mual, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari dalam perutnya. "aku sudah bilang, Sasuke. kumohon pergilah kerumah sakit.." jantung Sasuke berdegup karena kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan sahabat pirangnya ini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?" Naruto melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak tiba-tiba datang. 2 menit yang lalu aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu, Sasuke! kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke berdiri, memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans yang dipakai dan melenggang pergi tanpa berniat meladeni Naruto. "HEI TEME KAU TIDAK BISA MENGACUHKANKU SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Naruto dan berlari mengejar Sasuke.

.

"Kemana si teme?" Kakashi memandang Naruto malas. "Bukankah tadi dia ketoilet dan kau menyusulnya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Iie.. dia kembali kesini lebih dulu meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya, jika ia terus berada di lokasi syuting bukannya tenang itu malah semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang jalanan ramai kota Tokyo tanpa menggunakan penyamaran sama sekali. Beberapa orang mulai menyadari kehadirannya, mereka berteriak histeris dan mengerubungi Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk memegangi kepalanya yang kini kembali terasa pusing. "Kuso!" Sasuke berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang kini mengejarnya.

CKIIIIIIIIIT—

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di trotoar jalan ketika sebuah mobil merah sport hampir menabraknya. "Sasuke?" pengendara mobil berlari keluar. Ia menolong Sasuke dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. "Daijoubu desuka?" mobil pun melaju meninggalkan segerombolan manusia yang menatap mobil merah tersebut dengan pandangan kecewa. "Yaahh~"

.

.

"Apa kau bosan hidup? Tanpa kau menabrakan diripun kau akan mati!" Sasuke memandang pria di sampingnya sekilas. "Hn. Aku tahu." Sasori merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "Maaf." Sasuke mendecih. "Hn."

.

.

.

Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di basement rumah sakit dan keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Sasuke." Sasori berhenti melangkah, ia menengok ke belakang dan ternyata Sasuke tertinggal jauh. "Sas—" Sasori menahan teriakannya ketika melihat Sasuke memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

.

.

**-o0o-**

**TENG TONG**

Suara bel apartment Ino berbunyi. Ino membuka pintu dan seseorang di luar sana langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya Ino. Ino merasa khawatir sebenarnya kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Ino membalas pelukan sahabatnya dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi apartmentmu, Ino.." Sakura berjalan mendahului Ino sambil menentang sebuah tas besar percis seperti orang kabur dari rumah. Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura, ia hanya menatap prihatin sahabat kecilnya ini. "Kau tampak pucat dan kurusan Sakura.. sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, eh?" Ino sedikit memberikan kesan canda pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung Sakura.

"Tampak kurusan? Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak ingin menurunkan berat badanku.." Sakura menduduki sofa diikuti oleh Ino yang menduduki sofa di sebelahnya.

"Aku ambilkan minuman dulu.." Ino pergi ke dapur sedangkan Sakura mulai menyalakan televisi tanpa permisi, serasa di dalam rumahnya sendiri. (=.=)

.

.

"Saku.. gomenne membuatmu lama menunggu aku—" Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Ino tidak menemukan Sakura berada di ruangan saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. "Sakura..?" tidak ada sahutan yang membalas. Ino memeriksa kedua kamar di dalam apartmentnya namun tidak ada, ia juga memeriksa kamar mandi tetapi tetap sama, Sakura tidak ada. Secarik kertas kecil mengambil alih perhatian Ino, ia membacanya.

**Ino pig.. Sasuke-kun memintaku untuk menemuinya. Ia masih merasa ****tidak enak ****untuk bertemu denganku secara langsung jadi dia mengirimkan orang untuk menjemputku. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.. ja~**

"Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan si jidat memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Kun'?" Ino menaruh kembali kertas tersebut ke tempat asal.

**.**

**.**

30 menit sudah berlalu seharusnya Ino tidak merasa gelisah seperti sekarang. Sakura pergi untuk menemui suaminya jadi apa yang meski dikhawatirkan? Namun hati kecilnya tidak bisa dibohongi, tadi di kertas tertulis kalau Sakura akan menghubunginya tapi sampai sekarang Sakura belum menghubunginya. Ino tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengetik pesan pada Sasuke bukannya Sakura, Ino hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Tadi kau menyuruh orang untuk menjemput Sakura 'kan? Tolong katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku sekarang juga.**

**Send.**

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Ino berdering. **Uchiha** **Sasuke calling...**

"Moshi moshi—"

"**Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah menyuruh siapapun untuk menjemputnya****!****"**

"Eh? Tapi di kertas yang Sakura tulis mengatakan kau memintanya bertemu dan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya."

"**Kapan dia pergi?"**

"35 menit yang lalu—" belum selesai Ino mengucapkan kalimatnya, telepon sudah diputus.

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

**Sasuke pov**

Aku memutus sambungan telepon lebih dulu, aku memasuki kembali ruangan Sasori. Orang yang dulu sangat ku benci ini sudah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawaku dan kini ia bersikap seolah-olah menjadi dokter pribadiku. Lihat saja, sekarang ia menatapku tajam mungkin ia merasa tidak dihargai karena tadi waktu dia sedang mengoceh aku malah melengos pergi untuk mengangkat telepon, tidak menghiraukannya. "Sudah, tuah Uchiha? Sekarang bisakah kita berbicara serius?" Aku tersenyum tipis bagaimanapun juga dia bukanlah orang yang pantas aku benci karena dia memang tidak pantas untuk dibenci.

Tapi maaf saja untuk sekarang masalah ini tidak begitu penting. Ada masalah lain yang lebih penting yang harus ku urus. "Aku akan mendengarkannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Sakura dalam bahaya. Aku pinjam mobilmu." Tanpa ada izin dari pemilik, aku mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya secepat kilat dan berlari pergi menuju basement**. "HEI UCHIHA SASUKE! KESEHATANMU JUGA PENTING!"** Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia berteriak meneriaki namaku.

.

.

Aku segera menyalakan GPS yang ada di ponselku. Dulu aku pernah memasangkan GPS ponsel Sakura di ponselku. Semoga ia mengaktifkannya. Dan syukurlah harapanku terkabul. Aku memperbesar layar ponselku sekedar untuk melihat kemana Sakura dibawa pergi.

"Aamouri?" aku tersentak kaget. Apakah Sakura sebodoh itu? Mengapa dia diam saja saat ada orang asing yang membawanya pergi keluar kota? Aku segera tancap gas. Siapa saja orang yang membawanya atau lebih tepat menculiknya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Sakura.. tunggu aku ...

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini membawanya.." suara tawa kecil keluar dari mulut lelaki yang kini sedang mengemudikan kemudi mobil. Mata hitamnya memandang gadis berambut pink yang terlelap tidur di kursi sebelah. "Kau begitu polos dan lugu.. aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat adikku begitu membencimu ..,," getaran ponsel di Saku celana sang pengemudi berdering, ia mengangkatnya setelah menepikan mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Moshi moshi.."

"..."

"Hm.. Aku mengerti. Apa kau ingin kakakmu ini jadi seorang pembunuh?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Telepon terputus. Ia kembali menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECONTINUE**

**.**

**A/N: **

Maafkan aku Sakura.. Sasuke .. membuat kalian menderita di part VIII huhuhu... #digantung SasuSaku FC# wkwkwk.. Untuk endingnya... sebenarnya FF ini bentar lagi tamat karena aku mengambil alur yang ini.. untuk yang merasa alurnya kecepetan atau terkesan memaksakan, jangan salahkan aku.. Salahkan otak aku yang memilihnya.. #BUGH! Hahaha..

Oh iya aku sekarang lagi buat FF baru xD yang Sakura centrik nanti baca yah! Ini tuh FF screenplays tetapi character ceweknya di ambil dari nama Sakura, juga fisik dan wajahnya itu Sakura. Rambutnya tetap pink.. Nama Koreannya Lee Che Ri ..

Judulnya " **Only me Just me**" Castnya : Lee Che Ri(Sakura Haruno/OC) │Lee Dong Hae(Suju)│Woo SungHyun(Kevin U-kiss) #Promosi .. wkwkwk

Ah! Apa ada yang mau mengasih masukan untuk chapter depan? aku dengan senang hati menerimanya :D dan untuk update kilat,maaf aku tidak bias update kilat :( Flashdisk aku kena virus, padahal FFnya udah selesai dari seminggu yang lalu T.T ..

**Special Thanks to**: Erica Christy,Geesuke,hanazono yuri,cho kyuhyun,milkyways99,cherryemo,Uchiha Matsumi,BronzeQueen18290, BlueSnowPinkIce, Leader Akatsuki,Cheira desu,Universal Playgirl,Uchiha Shesura-chan, Alifa Cherry Blossom,Haruno Sakuraa,Nabila Chan BTL, chii no pinkycherry, Novi Shawol'Elf, Pinky Blossom, julia,Snow's Flower, cheryxsasuke,shawol21bangs, shawol21bangs,khoirunnisa740,Fifa-TsubakiBC,KuroYu pi.

Terimakasih banyak sudah mengikutu cerita FF-ku sampai chapter ini :D ...

**Salam Hangat**

**MerisChintya97**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mengertilah.." melangkahkan kaki untuk menjauhi ruangan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat keputusannya goyah. Bukan.. bukan ruangan yang ia takuti melainkan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak.." Sakura berlari mengejar langkah kaki Sasuke. Dengan sedikit tertatih akhirnya Sakura bisa menggapai pergelangan tangan suaminya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan dan aku tidak mau mengerti!" dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura. "Pergi.. menjauhlah dariku! Menjauhlah sejauh mungkin sebelum kau semakin tersakiti." Sorot tajam yang terpencar di kedua onyx Sasuke sama sekali tidak terbaca. Sasuke kembali melangkah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku! Itu tidak masalah asalkan kau tetap berada di sampingku. Itu sudah cukup.." Emerald itu semakin deras mengalirkan airmata-nya ketika Sakura berhasil menubruk dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. "Kumohon.. tetaplah di sampingku.." sekali lagi, dengan kasar pria keturunan darah Uchiha ini menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di badannya seraya membalikkan badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Dengar—" Sasuke mencengkram kasar pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "—Kau tidak tahu seberapa licik wanita bernama Shion itu! Ia bisa saja kembali melakukan hal buruk padamu jika kau terus berada di sampingku! Menabrak, menculik, nanti apa lagi? Dia itu gila! Bisa saja dia membunuhmu—" "Oleh karena itu tetaplah di sampingku.." Sasuke mendecih. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah berteriak meneriaki namanya disertai dengan isak tangis yang memilukan. "Jangan pergi.. SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

.

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**.**

**Sumarry:** Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk beraksi. "Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja?" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalasnya. Dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup untuk menjebloskan Shion dkk kedalam jeruji besi. "Jika kau melakukannya, mantan istrimu akan mati!" Mantan?

**PART IX**

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil sport merah milik Sasori dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Onyx-nya fokus kedepan. Berulang kali umpatan "Kuso" keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa dilihat bagaimana kacaunya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

CKIIIIIIT—

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan pengendara mobil yang lain. Sekilas memori yang sama seperti dulu terlintas di kepalanya. Sang pengendara mobil yang lain keluar dari dalam mobilnya, berniat untuk melabrak Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya tidak menghiraukan pengendara yang mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya satu. Keselamatan istrinya.

.

.

.

GPS yang terhubung dengan ponsel Sakura berhenti tepat di lokasi peristirahatan. Perjalanan Tokyo-Aamouri seharusnya memerlukan rentang waktu selama 3 jam, namun Sasuke menempuhnya hanya dalam 1 jam setengah. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil sport merah tersebut, onyx-nya mencari kesana kemari dengan ponsel yang mengaktifkan GPS berada di tangannya. Memeriksa satu persatu mobil yang ada di tempat parkiran lokasi peristirahatan, berharap Sakura berada di dalam salah satu mobil-mobil tersebut. Dan harapan Sasuke terkabul karena kini onyx-nya telah menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri ada di samping tempat duduk pengemudi. Sasuke berlari untuk mendekat. "Sakura! Sakura.. Sakura!..." Sasuke menggedor kaca pintu mobil tersebut namun Sakura tidak kunjung sadar dari tidurnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menghempaskan kepalan tangannya pada kaca mobil tersebut sebelum onyx-nya melihat emerald di dalam sana terbuka. "Sasuke.. kun?" Sasuke tersenyum. Tangan mungil Sakura terangkat untuk membuka pintu mobil. Sakura mulai panik ketika menyadari jika pintunya terkunci.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalikan badannya saat telinganya menangkap ada suara lain memanggilnya. "Obito-nii?" Keduanya terlihat bingung sekaligus kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" selidik Sasuke. Obito melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Aku sedang berlibur.. sekaligus menjalankan misi.." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya "Misi? Apa maksudmu?" Obito menggerakan dagu-nya menuju arah mobil tepat di mana Sakura berada sekarang. "Hu'um.. adikku memintaku untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu dan dengan begitu dia akan memanggilku 'Niisan' sebagai imbalannya. Haha—" "Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang menyuruhmu, hah? Dan.. sejak kapan kau punya adik?" Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah baju Obito membuat Obito gelagapan. Ada apa dengan sepupunya ini? Kenapa ia begitu marah? Pikir Obito. "Kau itu kenapa Sasuke? Memangnya dia siapamu?" dan kali ini Obito benar-benar berhasil membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak. "Kenapa? KENAPA KAU BILANG, HAH? MEMANGNYA KAU AKAN BERSIKAP BAGAIMANA JIKA ISTRIMU DICULIK ORANG?" Obito ternganga. "Istrimu? Haa?"

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

Rasa nyeri di kepalanya kembali terasa, pandangannya pun sedikit mengabur dan kembali normal. Sasuke menonjok kaca yang ada di depannya. Bisa dilihat, wajah yang selalu tertutupi topeng dingin tidak manusiawi itu kini telah dibukanya. Raut wajah Sasuke benar-benar kacau, mata hitam onyx yang biasa memencarkan tatapan sinis serta merendahkan itu kini terlihat begitu terluka. Dari arah pantulan cermin yang kini remuk di bagian depan karena ulah kepalan tangannya, Sasuke dengan begitu cepat merubah kembali mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih lebih dingin dan menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Aura hitam mulai keluar dari dalam dirinya. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat ponsel hitamnya dan dengan lancar menekan beberapa angka yang sudah di kenalnya.

"**Yoo Sasuke.. What's up bro?"**

"Lakukan rencana yang telah disusun sekarang juga!"

"**Haa? Tapi.. baiklah.."**

Klik. Sasuke memutus sambungan teleponnya terlebih dulu, ia kembali mengangkat ponselnya sekedar untuk melihat seseorang yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar ponselnya sebagai wallpaper.

**Maafkan aku.. Sakura..**

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

"Tambah lagi .." Sang bartender kembali menatap khawatir orang yang ada di depannya ketika seseorang yang ada di depannya itu kembali menegak habis gelas berisi wine yang memiliki alkohol kadar tinggi. Obito mengabaikan sang bartender, ia terus menegak minumannya. Sebenarnya Obito tidaklah benar-benar mabuk ia hanya marah. Marah karena merasa ditipu dan dimanfaatkan. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Sialan kau—!" Racaunya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Apa kau sudah memastikannya?" Duo kembar dengan kilatan tajam di kedua bola matanya itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ha'I kami sudah memastikan jika tidak ada bukti sama sekali di lokasi kejadian. CCTV yang biasa di gunakan di jalanan-pun kami sudah membereskannya." Shion mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyodorkan amplop berisi uang kepada mereka. "Baiklah.. ini bayaran untuk kalian, aku sudah menambahkan beberapa tips di dalamnya. Kuharap itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang pergilah.." Duo kembar saling pandang, menganggukan kepala serta menyeringai dan berlari pergi. Shion mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol serta mengangkatnya kedekat telinga.

"Tayuya.. aku butuh hasil penyelidikanmu.."

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura memasuki kembali kediamannya. Ia meletakan sepasang sepatu di rak dekat pintu masuk ruang utama.

Seperti sebelumnya suasana masih tetap sama. Sepi.. itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ia memasuki kamarnya, sesuatu berwarna cokelat yang tersimpan dengan rapi di atas kasur membuat Sakura penasaran. Tangan mungil Sakura berhasil memegang benda yang ternyata sebuah map dan membukanya. "A-apa ini .." Mata emerald Sakura memanas.

"Kurasa kau tidak bodoh dan bisa membaca dengan jelas." Sakura membalikan badannya. Di sana, Sasuke berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu masuk kamar Sakura. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau inginkan, hm? Fine! Aku mengabulkannya." Cairan bening mulai terkumpul di kedua emerald Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku tidak mau menerimanya!" Sakura melempar map yang tak lain berisi **surat penceraian** itu kedepan wajah Sasuke. Air mata yang sejak tadi mengenang sekarang entah pergi kemana. Emerald dan onxy saling memencarkan kilatan tajam. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Bagaimanapun kau sudah menandatanganinya terlebih dulu dan aku sudah menandatanganinya. Sekarang kita bukan—"

Sret sret sret ..

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil map tersebut dan menyobeknya dengan kesal. Onyx Sasuke membulat. "See? Sebaiknya kau membuat kembali surat penceraian dan memaksaku untuk menandatanganinnya." Sakura melempar sobekan kertas tersebut kedepan wajah Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

**Sakura pov**

Air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan agar tidak keluar akhirnya mengalir juga. Aku tahu aku memang bodoh dan cengeng. Bisanya hanya menangis. Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku.. aku ingin mempertahankan segalanya. Kini aku hanya bisa duduk menangis termenung seorang diri di taman yang tidak terlalu ramai, malahan sepi. Aku kembali memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu benar-benar mengiris hati dan juga perasaanku. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membentakku dengan begitu keras dan juga memakiku. Apakah aku salah jika aku begitu senang ketika tahu jika ia mengirimkan orang untuk menjemputku agar menemuinya? Dan dengan bodohnya aku percaya saja jika orang tersebut memang suruhannya Sasuke padahal ia berniat untuk menculikku.

Aku kembali menyusahkannya..

Tunggu! Beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke mengatakan Shion yang menabrakku? Ia.. mengetahuinya?

.

.

"Ini—" Seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan putihnya padaku ketika aku sedang tenggelam dalam imajinasiku sendiri. Aku menegandahkan kepalaku, untuk sekedar melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Gaara-kun?" aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gaara tersenyum manis padaku seraya kembali menyodorkan sapu tangannya. "Kau menangis?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak kok!" telunjuk Gaara menunjuk kedua bolamataku. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa matamu merah serta berair?" aku tersenyum getir. "Hanya meneteskan air mata.." Aku mengaduh kesakitan karena Gaara menjitak kepalaku cukup keras. "Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku bodoh, anak pintar!"

.

.

**Normal pov**

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seseorang yang melintas di seberang jalan sana dengan mobil sport merahnya menatap shock pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya. "Gaara? Sakura? Mereka—"

.

.

.

Pemberitahuan lewat emal yang masuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya serta beberapa alat komunikasi lainnya.

**Hacking success**

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia kembali menjelajahi dunia internet sekedar untuk mencari informasi lebih dalam. Sesuatu ingatan tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. **"Hu'um.. adikku memintaku untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu dan dengan begitu dia akan memanggilku 'Niisan' sebagai imbalannya" **Adik? Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa huruf sehingga memunculkan beberapa nama. Memilih salahsatunya serta menekan tombol hijau di layar tourch-nya.

"Itachi-nii kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"**Heh, memangnya kenapa?"**

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"**Penting tidak?"**

"Di kafe biasa. Aku tunggu sekarang juga."

Klik.

Seperti biasa Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

"Shion.. sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, heh?"

Sementara itu..

"Dasar Otouto tidak tahu sopan santun! Mahluk es! Tidak tahu caranya basa-basi. Arghh! Gara-gara si otouto sialan kue-ku kembali gosong!" Itachi hanya bisa mengumpat sendiri di dalam dapurnya. Padahal niatnya ia mengambil cuti dua hari itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat kue. Tetapi nyatanya Kami-sama tidak mengizinkan Itachi untuk melakukannya karena kini ia harus bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan adiknya. Itachi melepas celemek yang dipakainya dan dengan malas meninggalkan dapur dengan perasaan kesal yang masih melandanya.

.

.

-o0o-

BRAK!

Kepala merah Gaara terangkat seketika. Ia memandang horror seseorang yang kini tiba-tiba datang keruangannya dan menganggu aktivitas tidurnya. Namun sepertinya seseorang di depannya itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan horror sepupunya itu. Sasori dengan cepat masuk kedalam. "Bisakah kau ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Sasori mendecih, tidak menghiraukan perkataan sepupunya itu. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura, hah? Sudah berapa sering kau bertemu dengannya?" Gaara membulatkan matanya. Merasa kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasori yang terkesan begitu tiba-tiba. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa pedulimu?" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara. "Apa pedulimu? Kau tanya apa peduliku? Kau tahu dia sudah bersuami! Kenapa kau mendekatinya, hah?" Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali kekursi kerjanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai ke sandaran kursi. Sasori emosi melihat Gaara yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli ataupun menganggap enteng pertanyaan darinya. "Aku tidak munafik sepertimu. Asal kau tahu saja!" Kalimat sederhana keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasori berjalan mendekati meja kerja Gaara. "Aku menyukainya—tidak! Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai hidup dengan penuh kesedihan dengan orang yang tidak jelas apakah ia mencintainya atau tidak. Aku akan merebut Sakura—"

Brak

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tahu, Sakura begitu mencintai suaminya! Kau hanya akan menjadi penganggu dalam rumah tangganya!" Sasori menggebrak meja, dan emosi Gaara-pun akhirnya tersulut.

"Dan aku juga mencintainya! Seiring berjalannya waktu jika aku terus berada didekatnya, ia pasti akan mulai memiliki rasa hingga akhirnya bisa membalas cintaku!" Sasori mencengkram erat kerah kemeja merah dibalik blazer putihnya Gaara. Mata caramel yang biasa memancarkan ketenangan nan kedamaian itu kini telah berubah. Tatapannya begitu tajam. "Jangan pernah menganggu rumah tangganya! Jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke! Atau—"

"Atau apa, heh? Hahaha… ternyata seorang Akasuna Sasori memang tidak pernah berubah.. Munafik! Aku tahu kau juga mencintainya. Kau tahu jika Sakura selalu menahan kesedihannya seorang diri karena ulah yang diperbuat suami tercintanya itu! Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah? Kau membiarkannya terus-menerus hidup seperti itu dengannya! Aku tidak munafik sepertimu. Aku akan melindunginya." Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasori cukup kasar menyebabkan Sasori terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Sasuke.. dia juga mencintainya. Mungkin dulu ia sering membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan ia melakukan semua itu terhadap istrinya. Hanya saja, itu dulu! Sekarang ia tidak seperti itu." Gaara mendecih mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasori. "Tidak seperti itu? Ia menginformasikannya padamu jika dirinya telah berubah? Begitu? Hahaha.. konyol sekali." Gaara melonggarkan dasi yang tergantung di lehernya. Berjalan melewati Sasori begitu saja, mungkin berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke sekarang sedang sakit parah. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kesehatannya ketika mengetahui istrinya menghilang—tidak lebih tepatnya diculik orang. Dalam kondisi seperti itu ia bahkan rela pergi keluar kota hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, padahal ia dalam kondisi sangat buruk." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikan badannya seraya menatap tajam Sasori. "Kau bercanda! Sakura pernah diculik? Sasuke sakit parah?" Gaara menahan tawa. Mungkin ia menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu hanya candaan semata. Sasori mengusap wajahnya frustasi karena sepupunya ini begitu sulit untuk diberi tahu.

"Apakah ada alasan yang logis untukku mengada-ngada semua itu padamu?" Gaara diam. Ia menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan terucap dari mulut Sasori. "Ya.. Sakura memang pernah di culik. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Dan Sasuke.. ia memang sakit parah.." Gaara kembali menatap tajam mata Sasori, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang terpencar dari pancaran matanya. Namun tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun yang terpencar dari mata caramel indah itu. Sasori menarik napas. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Psycomatrymous.. Sasuke mengidap penyakit berupa gangguan pada sel-sel otak yang terjadi akibat benturan keras sehingga pada akhirnya dapat menyebabkan kematian secara perlahan. Ku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya, bukan? Dulu, ketika tahun 1964 seorang pemuda meninggal dalam keadaan tragis karena mengidap penyakit Psycomatrymous."

"Nani? Bukankah penyakit tersebut hanyalah mitos belaka?" Sasori menyeringai. "Tidak! Karena begitu langkanya penyakit tersebut, orang-orang menganggapnya hanya mitos. Persentase kesembuhannya 50% jika ia mau melakukan operasi dalam waktu dekat sebelum penyakit tersebut semakin menggerogotinya—"

"P-psycomatrymous?" Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara lain masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"Sakura?" Gaara menatap tidak percaya pada sosok seorang perempuan yang kini berada diambang pintu masuk.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N** :

**Awal kata yang akan saya ucapkan, "Minnal aidin wal faidzin .. mohon maaf lahir dan batin.." tidak terasa ya, 5 hari lagi lebaran.. Hoho belum punya baju baru #curhat :p**

**Dalam seminggu akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate kembali part IX-nya :D … Psycomatrymous, itu hanya nama penyakit karangan author saja.. Hihihi xD ..  
Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review-nya :D terimakasih buat yang masih bersedia mengikuti alur ceritanya sampai part IX terimakasih buat dukungannya. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin banyak bercuap-cuap gaje hehe :D**

**OK,, Sampai jumpa di next chap ..  
Next? Review ya..  
**

**Salam Hangat**

**MerisChintya97**


	10. Chapter 10

.

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TRAPPED ALONE BY MerisChintya97**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**.**

**Sumarry:** Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk beraksi. "Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja?" Seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalasnya. Dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup untuk menjebloskan Shion dkk kedalam jeruji besi. "Jika kau melakukannya, mantan istrimu akan mati!" Mantan?

.

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**PART X**

**Sasuke pov**

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Klik. Aku menutup sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu, ya seperti biasanya. Hari ini seseorang mengajakku bertemu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku sudah terlalu sering menolak pertemuan dengannya. Dan dapat ku pastikan jika aku kembali menolak pertemuan dengannya, ia akan mengomeliku seperti seorang perempuan. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Aku mengikat tali sepatu kets-ku dengan cukup cepat, menyambar jaket kulit hitam serta kunci mobilku yang tidak jauh dari tempatku mengikat sepatu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku melakukan rutinitasku seperti biasanya yaitu memandangi keadaan sekitar, Hm.. seperti biasa, apartmentku selalu sepi terlebih sekarang Sakura pergi entah kemana setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Jujur aku merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Sebelum masalahnya kelar, aku ingin Sakura benar-benar jauh dulu dariku. Aku takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya.

.

.

Ting.

Bunyi terbukanya lift membuatku dengan segera keluar dari dalamnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu mobil yang paling mencolok diantara semua mobil yang ada di dalam basement ini. Aku tidak ingin menyombongkan mobilku, namun itu memang kenyataannya.

.

Mataku sempat melirik seseorang yang kini sedang berjalan dengan agak sedikit ling lung menuju pintu apartment ketika mobilku kini berada di luar apartment. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, namun apa daya? Hatiku tidak bisa dibohongi jika aku kini sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

Mobil yang kukemudikan memasuki tempat parkiran, tak jauh dari tempat mobilku terparkir aku melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat ku kenal mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik mobil sport merah yang tak lain adalah mobil milik salah satu dokter terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Ya Akasuna Sasori.

Apakah ia menguntitiku? Mengapa ia ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia kini berada di dalam apartment? Apakah mungkin ia tadi sempat melihat mobilku dan mengikutiku hingga kemari? Tetapi apa tujuan ia mengikutiku seperti itu? Mencoba menjadi stalker? Haha.. aku tertawa kecil ketika memikirkannya. Ia mencoba menjadi stalker suaminya sendiri? Oh god! Dia begitu kekanakkan.

Aku berjalan memasuki pintu kaca besar rumah sakit. Jika yang menguntitiku adalah orang lain atau salah satu fans-ku, aku sekarang pasti sudah berhasil menyembunyikan diriku. Tetapi untuk sekarang aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Biarkan saja Sakura menikmati aksinya itu tanpa mengetahui jika aku sudah tahu ia mengikutiku.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, aku masuk kedalamnya. Nah, Sakura.. sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika pintu lift nyaris tertutup, seseorang menahannya dengan tangannya terlebih seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang kini masih berstatus sebagai istriku! Ya, dia Sakuraku. Sakura memakai tudung untuk menutupi rambut mencoloknya serta kacamata hitam tebal. Hei! Dimana ia mendapatkannya? Aku berdehem singkat. Biar ku tebak, ia tadi pasti sempat kaget. Haha.. kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi seorang stalker, Sakura..

.

.

Dentingan lift berbunyi, aku keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Dan kali ini aku berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa terus menerus mengikutiku. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan jika ia tetap mengikutiku. Aku bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tidak akan diketahuinya. Benar saja, kini ia kembali bersikap seperti orang ling-lung.

Sakura berbelok arah, memilih jalur kanan dan kembali berlari. Entah setan mana yang berhasil merasukiku, kini akulah yang menguntitinya dari belakang. Melihat ia kebingungan seperti itu kurasa menjadi salah satu kesenangan tersendiri untukku.

.

.

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama. **"Apakah ada alasan yang logis untukku mengada-ngada semua itu padamu?" **aku mendengar sesuatu memasuki gendang telingaku, tidak begitu keras karena jarakku yang agak jauh namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya. **"Ya.. Sakura memang pernah di culik. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Dan Sasuke.. ia memang sakit parah.." **Aku tahu, sekarang selain menjadi seorang penguntit, aku dan Sakura menjadi seorang penguping juga. Tapi—apa katanya? Telingaku masih normal, dan aku tahu itu suara siapa. Akasuna Sasori!

"**Psycomatrymous.. Sasuke mengidap penyakit berupa gangguan pada sel-sel otak yang terjadi akibat benturan keras sehingga pada akhirnya dapat menyebabkan kematian secara perlahan. Ku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya, bukan? Dulu, ketika tahun 1964 seorang pemuda meninggal dalam keadaan tragis karena mengidap penyakit Psycomatrymous." **Na-nani? Apakah aku salah mendengar? Aku—mengidap suatu penyakit?

"**Nani? Bukankah penyakit tersebut hanyalah mitos belaka" **Aku dapat mendengar suara lain di dalam sana. Entah suara siapa, aku tidak dapat mengenalinya. **"Tidak! Karena begitu langkanya penyakit tersebut, orang-orang menganggapnya hanya mitos. Persentase kesembuhannya 50% jika ia mau melakukan operasi dalam waktu dekat sebelum penyakit tersebut semakin menggerogotinya—"**

Namun, begitu suara Sasori kembali menyahut, aku melihat dengan jelas di depan sana tubuh Sakura semakin menegang dan membuka dengan cukup pelan pintu yang memang tidak tertutup dengan rapat itu.

**Normal pov**

"**P-psycomatrymous?" **Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara lain masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"**Sakura?"** Gaara menatap tidak percaya pada sosok seorang perempuan yang kini berada diambang pintu masuk. Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, cairan bening di mata indahnya mulai keluar. Tatapan mata Sakura hanya berfokus pada satu orang di dalam sana. "Ka-kau bercanda 'kan? Itu bohong 'kan? Jawab aku, Akasuna Sasori!" Gaara dan Sasori saling melempar pandangan bertanya. Gaara menatap harap-harap cemas pada Sasori. Entah apa yang akan di jawabnya, hanya saja Gaara berharap Sasori tidak memberikan jawaban yang mampu membuat Sakura mendadak serangan jantung.

"Kau mendengarnya? Syukurlah.. jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu." Sakura, Sasori maupun Gaara menatap shock seseorang yang kini berada di ambang pintu dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Sakura tanyakan pada Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Pergi! Cepat pergi! Jangan mengangguku!" Sakura tidak menggubris apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Sasuke-kun!" Onyx Sasuke menatap nyalang perempuan berambut gulali yang kini malah semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mengambil sesendok bubur panas dan meniupinya, mencoba untuk menyuapi suaminya itu. "Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak mendengar aku memintamu untuk pergi?" Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. "Diam dan makanlah!" Sakura mendeathglare Sasuke.

BRUK

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura dari atas kasurnya. "A-aitsui ,," Sakura merintih kesakitan ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang panas mengenai perut dan pahanya. "Pergi! Aku bilang pergi, HARUNO SAKURA!"

DEG!

Sakura menundukan kepala pinky-nya. Sekarang, Sasuke bahkan memanggil dirinya dengan marganya. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras. "Nande? NANDE? NANDE, UCHIHA SASUKE NO BAKAYARO? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Apa salahku, hah? Aku susah payah membuatkanmu bubur, berusaha untuk menyuapimu, tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Kau—" "Apakah aku memintanya? Kau membuatnya sendiri. Itu salahmu! Sekarang pergilah! Aku muak melihatmu." Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pergi.. kumohon.. Sakura.." sebenarnya, itulah yang ingin diucapkan Sasuke, namun ternyata kebalikannyalah yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. "Bodoh!" Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mulai mengisak pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendesah. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikan badannya, mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Namun sepertinya percuma saja karena tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan masalah apa-apa, hanya saja suatu hal yang berhasil membuat hatinya tak nyaman tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok suaminya. Suami yang sekarang baru ia ketahui mengidap suatu penyakit.

"Yaks! Kau berhasil! Berhasil membuatku bingung, Uchiha Sasuke!" seperti orang kesetanan, Sakura menjambak-jambak rambut merah jambunya. "Heh! Apa salah.. apa salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya? Apa salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan suamiku sendiri?" seketika itu juga air matanya kembali menetes, Sakura menarik selimutnya guna menutupi badannya.

.

.

"Baka!"

.

.

.

**-o0o-**

Sasuke muncul tepat seperti perhitungannya. Ini merupakan kunjungan pertamannya yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia telah tegak memunggungi pagar halaman, setelah melewati pos keamanan yang terletak di sisi sayap kanan halaman, ia berjalan dengan gaya seperti biasanya, santai dan cool.

Beberapa penjaga halaman menatap cemas-cemas sosok seorang Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan semakin jauh memasuki kediaman besar Haruka. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya sang satpam kepada salah satu rekannya, dan di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. "Tidak tahu.."

.

.

.

Tiba di depan pintu, ia menarik bandul kecil pada panel di sebelah kanan bingkai pintu. Di saat yang sama, ia mendongak ke samping, memperhatikan kamera CCTV yang diletakkan di sudut atas teras. Sasuke tersenyum.

Terdengar langkah dari dalam. Kemudian pintu bergerak membuka. Seorang lelaki kira-kira berumur awal 30 tahunan itu dengan sebelah tangan memegang daun pintu yang setengah terbuka. Sikapnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia tidak sedang mengharapkan seorang tamu berkunjung.

"Kau—Uchiha Sasuke? Maaf tapi nona sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"Hn. Saya tidak lama. Hanya dua puluh menit—mungkin kurang.." Lelaki tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kata yang terucap dari mulut sang tamu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap malas seseorang yang kini masih dengan setia menghalangi jalannya. "Maaf.. mungkin anda bisa datang di lain waktu. Atau anda bisa meninggalkan memo dan saya akan menyampaikannya pada nona—" "Saya tidak punya waktu lagi…" Sasuke masuk menerobos. Sang pelayan lelaki itu kewalahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang main nerobos saja. "Anda tidak bisa masuk sembarangan, non—" "Anda telah menyita waktu saya!"

"Tapi.." Suara lelaki itu terhenti. Ia tidak tahu kapan datangnya. Tahu-tahu ia merasakan cengkraman kuat pada lehernya. Ia sesak napas dan berusaha meronta namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda dingin memasuki tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu aliran darahnya bergejolak. Detik setelahnya, pandangannya mengabur, seluruh benda seperti melayang , hingga mendadak sesuatu yang hitam menutupi pandangannya.

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya yang menempel pada lambung si pelayan. Ia menggosok-gosok ujung benda lancip itu pada bahu si pelayan, sebelum ia membiarkan tubuh si pelayan itu jatuh terduduk dengan kepala bersandar pada dinding dasar anak tangga.

Sasuke menyimpan benda lancip itu ke balik pakaiannya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga. Mata onyx-nya menatap dingin sosok yang telah tak bernyawa itu sekali lagi. "Merepotkan.." gumamnya.

.

.

Ruangan lantai dua tidak seluas ruangan lantai bawah. Tapi, ini sebuah ruangan yang terbias penuh oleh cahaya matahari, yang hadir melewati dua jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Dinding ruangan dihiasi dengan berbagai macam lukisan serta foto-foto sang pemilik rumah. Dan tepat di sisi ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran king size.

Sasuke menghentikan pandangannya pada ranjang tersebut. Meski terhalang dengan selimut yang begitu tebal menggulung tubuh sang wanita, ia dapat memastikan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang di carinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya terkesan begitu acak-acakan.

Uchiha Sasuke mendekat dan menyapa. "Haruka Shion…?" Sosok di atas ranjang berpaling kaget ketika mendengar suara dingin nan menusuk yang sudah sangat di kenalnya memasuki gendang telingannya. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, mata violet Shion menatap shock sosok di depannya sekarang. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tidak tidur, berulang kali Shion mencoba menutup matanya namun apalah daya, matanya tidak kunjung tertutup. Juga sebelumnya, ia telah mendengar langkah seseorang yang menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu kamarnya, awalnya ia mengira itu pelayan pribadinya namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana pelayanku?" tanyanya kaget. Sasuke menyeringai, membuat bulu kunduk Shion menegak. "Pelayanmu sedang menyiapkan minuman. Bisa bicara sebentar?" kebohongan terpencar dengan begitu jelasnya di mata onyx tajam Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Shion tidak ingin mengambil pusing kebohongan tersebut. "Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan!" Sasuke kembali menyeringai mendengar perkataan yang terucap dan terkesan di tegar-tegarkan padahal ia sudah merinding dengan suasana yang ada sekarang. "Ini soal masa lalu.." Sasuke sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya, mencari kembali ekspresi yang belum ia temukan pada wajahnya Shion, tapi Sasuke tetap belum menemukannya. Shion tetap memasang wajah seperti sebelumnya.

"Soal tabrak lari.. tabrak lari yang kau lakukan pada malam itu...,pada seorang Haruno Sakura…" Dan—bingo! Sasuke menemukannya. Shion mencengkram erat buku-buku jarinya hingga memucat.

.

.

.

Glek

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **Hallooooo… Ketemu lagi sama aku di chap 10 xD maaf kalau kurang panjang.. pekerjaanku di tempat magangku banyak sekali :( setiap hari pasti ada pekerjaan yang nambah padahal yang satu juga belum selesai. Jadi harap di maklumi kalau masih pendek dan agak lama updatenya..

Ah! Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah memberikan support padaku lewat kotak Review, di dalam kesibukanku yang berkepanjangan ini, Review dari kalianlah yang membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Terimakasih buat para review :D .. Arigatou ne ..

Next? Review yaa :D ..

Salam hangat,,

**MerisChintya97**


	11. Chapter 11

"Terkejut?" Shion meremas seprai kasurnya. Perlahan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya dan turun melalui kedua pipi mulus tiada cacat itu. Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian tawa menusuk dari dirinya keluar, membuat Shion semakin merasa terpuruk karenanya. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari kearahnya. Menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Shion, kemudian menjambak dengan kejam rambut pirangnya. "Takut? Dasar wanita jalang! Gara-gara kau, Sakura harus menderita. Gara-gara kau hubunganku dengannya semakin menjauh, gara—"

PLAK

Shion dengan keras menanpar pipi Sasuke. Tangan kanan Shion yang tadi menamparnya dipegang dengan erat oleh tangan besarnya Sasuke seolah-olah bisa membuat tangan Shion yang kecil remuk kapan saja. Namun Shion sama sekali tidak meringgis, mata violetnya balas menatap garang mata Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku! Kau yang salah! Kau yang terlalu egois! Kau bahkan yang membuatnya menderita selama ini!" Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Kilasan bagai sebuah video yang diputar ulang kembali membayang-bayangi ingatannya Sasuke. Perlakuan buruk yang selalu ia lakukan pada istrinya kembali terlintas di kepalanya."**Kau bahkan yang membuatnya menderita selama ini" **Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara lain yang ikut menyahut. Ya! Itu suara dirinya sendiri.

"Sooka.. kau benar! Aku yang telah membuat seperti itu. Tapi—" Aura hitam di sekeliling Sasuke semakin menebal. Shion bahkan merasa bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. "—Kau yang mencoba membunuhnya."

Shion membelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan benda tajam dari balik jaket kulit hitamnya. "Dan aku akan membalas siapa saja orang yang melakukan hal tersebut." Shion mundur kebelakang seraya berteriak—"Yamette! Sasuke hentikan—" "Namun—"

DOR

Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai kepala berambut biru dongker model ravennya Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TRAPPED ALONE Disclaimer by MerisChintya97**

**Naruto Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**SASUSAKU FICTION**

**PART XI**

.

.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat ini adalah permata emerald indah yang menghiasi matanya Sakura.

"Yokatta.., Akhirnya kau bangun.." Dengan riang dan ceria seperti biasanya, Sakura membawakan semangkuk bubur beserta segelas susu hangat dengan nampan yang dibawa oleh kedua tangannya.

"Tidurmu begitu pulas. Tetapi aku merasa takut ketika kau tidak kunjung membuka matamu dan malah mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang begitu banyak."

.

.

'Jadi…tadi itu….hanya mimpi..?' Batin Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun karena dari kemarin kau belum makan, aku akan ambilkan kau bubur dan menyuapimu. Tapi kumohon jangan kau tolak dan menumpahkannya seperti kemarin lagi ya!" Gadis bersurai pink itu berlari meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kami-sama dan Sasuke-dirinya sendiri- ketika Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan serta mata onyx-nya semakin menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan bersamaku, bodoh!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Hai hai Sasuke-kun.. gomenne membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi itu aku menghangatkan kembali buburnya—" Sakura menghentikan celotehannya. Emeraldnya menatap sekeliling kamar tersebut. "Eh? Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun kau dimana?" Sakura menyimpan nampan bubur di atas meja belajar dan mencoba mencari sosok suaminya ke kamar mandi, balkon, bahkan sampai ke kolong kasur ia mencarinya. Namun ternyata sosok Sasuke tidak ada. Sakura bersandar ke dinding, ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya karena dengan begitu lambatnya menyiapkan makanan menyebabkan suaminya bosan menunggu dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan padanya. Ketika ia sedang menduga-duga kira-kira kemana suaminya itu pergi dan kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya, mata Sakura berhasil menangkap sesuatu benda yang terselip dibawah jam beker. Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah surat dan membacanya.

**TANDA TANGANI JIKA KAU MEMANG MASIH MENCINTAIKU.**

Deg!

Apa-apaan ini? Kemudian Sakura membuka surat yang lainnya yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari surat sebelumnya. "S-surat cerai?" Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipi chubby-nya dan Sakura mengusapnya dengan kasar. "aku menangis? Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia mengambil bulpoint di tempat pensil Sasuke lalu menandatanganinnya. Aku memang masih mencintai Sasuke-kun jadi aku harus melakukannya.

Sakura berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan ke kamarnya tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur. Tidak lama kemudian isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. "Kau jahat!"

.

.

.

=o0o=

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" Sasori berjalan mendekati saudaranya. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit Kepo dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh saudaranya itu. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari tiga jam Gaara mengurung diri di dalam laboratorium bersama dengan beberapa bahan kimia. Gaara hanya menatap malas Sasori. "Meneliti." Jawabnya singkat. Sasori menghela napas "kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Maksudnya ada angin apa yang berhasil membuatmu begitu serius dan bersemangat melakukan penelitian?" Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Gaara menatap langit-langit ruang laboratorium. "Entahlah.. hanya saja, aku merasa penasaran." Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Penyakitnya Sasuke.."

.

.

"Yo Uchiha kau terlambat lagi." Sasuke tanpa mendengarkan teguran dari Kakashi yang berperan sebagai Sutradaranya itu terus berjalan melewati beberapa kru yang menatapnya tanda tanya. "Hn." Jawaban seperti biasa. "Aku tahu." Naruto mendekati Sasuke serta berteriak—"Sudahlah Kakashi-san kau jangan memarahi Sasuke! Lagian syuting baru mau dimulai 'kan?" Mata Kakashi memelototi Naruto seolah berkata 'Mengapa kau membelanya' dan sepertinya Naruto mengerti arti dari pelototan mata Kakashi karena ia langsung menjawab—"Tentu saja karena si teme ini Sahabatku!" sambil merangkul bahunya Sasuke.

"Hhh~ Yare-yare.."

.

.

Setelah hitungan 3.2.1 Syuting pun dimulai, dimana ketika Sasuke melakukan beberapa adegan yang mampu menguji adrenalin itu berhasil membuat Kakashi, Naruto dan kru-kru yang lainnya menatap terkagum-kagum. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke benar-benar mendalami isi dari dialog drama yang dibuat. Dan tanpa harus mengulang kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Syuting yang dimulai kira-kira pukul 04.00 sore ini berlangsung hingga pukul setengah 12 malam. Drama terbaru Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bisa dengan segera dipublikasikan serta ditayangkan diberbagai bioskop di Jepang.

.

.

Beberapa kali Naruto mengusulkan teman sejak SMA-nya ini untuk menginap di apartmentnya karena letaknya yang lebih dekat dari lokasi syuting sehingga tidak perlu untuk menempuh jarak yang jauh. Namun Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan ia tidak bisa tidur nyaman selain ditempatnya. Tentu saja semua itu bohong karena sebenarnya Sasuke ingin segera menemui Sakura. Ingin segera mengetahui apa keputusannya.

"Yasudah.. hati-hati saja di jalannya teme, jika ada apa-apa harus langsung menghubungiku!" Sasuke merasa rishi dengan perkataan Naruto. Seperti seorang pasangan saja mengatakan seperti itu. Batinnnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Naruto mengelak—"Bukan begitu! Aku kan hanya—" "Hn." Tidak ingin mendengar celotehan yang lebih panjang lagi, Sasuke segera tancap gas setelah mengucapkan 'Hn.' Dan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal. "Sialan kau.. TEMEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

=o0o=

Dentingan apartment seperti biasa berbunyi ketika beberapa password berhasil membuka. Meletakan sepatu seperti biasa di rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal dalam rumah. Sasuke menyalakan lampu, Kemana Sakura? Batinnya. Biasanya gadis pink itu akan segera menyambut kepulangnya walau ia pulang selarut apapun. Namun sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Penasaran Sasuke segera mencari sosok istrinya itu. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar Sakura namun tidak kunjung dibuka. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke tanpa izin memasuki kamarnya Sakura. Ia melihat dengan jelas Sakura telah tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya tanpa selimut. "Hn. Kebiasaan." Memakaikan selimut dan mencium dengan lembut pipi Sakura yang masih ada bekas air matanya. "Gomenne. Aku selalu menyakitimu." Sasuke kemudian pergi.

.

.

Seulas senyum, tetapi tidak bisa disebut senyum karena sorot matanya yang menunjukan kepedihan terpencar dengan jelas. "Ditanda tangani juga, ya.." gumamnya. Sasuke kembali meletakan surat penceraiannya itu. Malam ini rembulan memancarkan cahaya sinarnya dengan begitu terang. Bintang-bintang berhamburan membuat suasana malam terasa begitu indah. Namun tidak dengan suasana hati Sasuke. "Esok apa yang harus aku lakukan.." sejenius-jeniusnya otak yang dimiliki Sasuke, tetap saja jika dalam hubungan percintaan, ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang jenius seperti otaknya. Karena cinta itu dilakukan sepenuhnya atas kehendak hati bukan kehendak otak. "Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus melihat Sakura menderita?" Sasuke bergumam. "Gomennasai.." Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan.

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N : **Eheeeeeem…. Se-selamat malam.. hehe *Nyengir* Maaf sudah membuat para pembaca menunggu lama, sebenarnya FICT ini sudah jadi sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Tetapi karena Flashdisk-ku ilang, otomatis aku harus mengetik ulang dan akhir-akhir ini kepalaku lagi mumet karena pekerjaanku di tempat magangku :( .. Hontou ni gomennasai. Tadinya Part ini akan aku buat khusus scane Sasusaku-nya aja tanpa ada campuran yang lainnya. Namun karena keterbatasan waktu dan aku harus segera tidur, jadi sepertinya next Part aku buatnya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview :D

Next Part? Review ya! Yang sudah baca, tolong sempatkanlah untuk mereview…

ARIGATOU TERIMAKASIH XD

OYASUMINASAI..

**MerisChintya97**

* * *

Bandung, 11 September 2013. 10.15PM WIB


	12. Chapter 12

PART XII

"Hoex.." Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke memegangi kepalanya erat-erat. Pusing yang ia rasakan semakin hari semakin menggila. Ini sudah mulai memasuki minggu ke-2 ketika Sasuke telah di vonis memiliki penyakit Psycomatrimous. "ARGHHHHHH—" Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Ia kembali memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya membulat kaget ketika ia melihat apa yang dimuntahkannya itu bukannya makanan yang ia makan ataupun sesuatu berupa makanan. "Da—rah?" gumamnya. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur, perlahan apa yang ia lihat mulai menggelap.

.

.

"Apakah aku akan.. mati?"

.

.

**TRAPPED ALONE Disclaimer By MerisChintya97**

**NARUTO Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**SASUSAKU FANFICTION**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**PART XII**

* * *

Berulang kali Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke namun tak kunjung terbuka. Sakura mencoba membukanya namun percuma itu sia-sia karena kamarnya dikunci. Sakura tanpa menyerah terus menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke. Pikiran negatif sedari tadi sudah menghampirinya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku takut Sasuke-kun kenapa-kenapa." Batinnya.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! BUKA PINTUNYA... SASUKE-KUN DAIJOUBU DESUKA?" Nihil. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit jarinya. "Kunci cadangan!" Sakura berlari kearah kamarnya sekedar untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.

.

.

"Ketemu!" tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar Sasuke. Sakura sangat tergesa-gesa hingga sudah beberapa kali memasukan kunci, tidak ada yang cocok dengan kunci kamar tersebut. "Baka." Umpatnya. Kunci terakhir, Sakura mencoba memasukannya dan syukurlah itu berhasil. Sakura agak sedikit bernapas lega. "Yokatta.."

Ketika ia sudah berada di dalam, Sakura mendengar suara kran air terbuka. Otomatis ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Emerald itu membelalak kaget. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar menguras hati. Orang yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak dengan tidak berdaya di sertai dengan genangan air yang sudah tercampur dengan darah. Tunggu—Darah?

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura memeluk kepala Sasuke. Linangan air matanya semakin deras. Berulang kali ia meneriaki nama "Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun" dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Badan munggil Sakura mencoba untuk membawa tubuh atletis Sasuke ke dalam kamar seorang diri. Ia tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya "Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

.

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura yang memang berada di sampingnya dengan segera menatap seseorang yang kini sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hitam onyx-nya. "Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban apapun darinya. Sasuke hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Sasuke-kun, Daijoubu desuka?" Sasuke masih tetap mengacuhkan Sakura.

'_Kenapa dia? Apa sesuatu telah merasukinya sehingga dia bertambah-tambah dingin dari sebelumnya? Jika ia, wah tega sekali makhluk yang merasukinya.'_ Sakura membatin.

Ia menatap tajam sosok di depannya yang malah terus-menerus mengalihkan pendangan darinya. "Hei, Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu kau mendengarku dan menyadari keberadaanku! Yasudahlah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau mencuek-an aku seperti ini. Aku pamit saja." Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini padaku?' _Sakura kembali membatin.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya, Suara khas baritone milik mantan suaminya itu bersuara. "Apa aku memintamu untuk pergi?" Hah? Sakura terdiam. Itu.. bukan halusinasiku, kan? Hei.. dia bersuara! Haha.. Akhirnya...

.

.

* * *

**Sasuke pov**

* * *

Berulang kali ia menghela napas serta menghembuskannya, terlihat begitu jelas jika sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan gelisah atau mungkin grogi? Entahlah .. aku menatapnya tajam, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya. Ia balik menatapku, emerald bertemu dengan onyx.

"He-hei.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang kuyakini tidak gatal itu. "Hn." Jawabku singkat seperti biasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hanya saja, aku benar-benar bersyukur karenanya. jika Sakura tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin saja sekarang malaikat pencabut nyawa telah membawaku pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" Gadis di depanku kembali bersuara, sepertinya kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya itu tidak ada habis-habisnya. Ia menunjuk kepalaku yang telah di perban dengan rapi. Hn, sepertinya Sakura telah merawatku dengan baik. "Ada apa dengan kepalaku?" tanyaku balik. Ia kembali terlihat grogi. "Ano.. tadi ketika kau pingsan aku melihat ada banyak darah yang bercampur dengan air di kamar mandi. Aku mengira darah tersebut berasal dari kepalamu dan aku memperbannya—" Ia langsung terdiam ketika emeraldnya bertemu dengan onyx tajamku. Beberapa detik kemudian—"Bwahahahaha..." aku tertawa lepas. Sakura benar-benar gadis yang polos. Lihat, dia bahkan berkata dengan begitu detail disertai gaya tangannya yang unik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur berada di dekatnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya. "E-eh? Apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Aku mengangguk membuat Sakura tambah bingung. Jujur, aku menyukai ekspresinya sekarang. "Ada.."

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian—"Kau!" Ucapku.

"A-aku? Kenapa aku?" aku kembali tertawa.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja. Darah itu bukan berasal dari kepalaku." Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Sooka? Lalu, darimana—"

"Aku muntah darah." Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga—"NANIIIIII?" Seperti dugaanku, ia langsung berteriak histeris. Namun kemudian, aku melihat matanya basah. Kenapa dia?

.

.

"A-aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.." Haa? Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku.. aku.. ak—Huaaaaaa..." Grr! Hal seperti inilah yang paling tidak aku suka. Kenapa meski menangis?

"Kau kenap—"

"Aku sebagai istrimu tetapi aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu. Aku bahkan selalu menyusahkanmu. aku memintamu untuk berhenti menjadi seorang artis, aku selalu bersikap egois. Bahkan, aku sebelumnya memintamu untuk menceraikanmu. Aku—" "Hn. Sudahlah." Kenapa jadi melow begini? Pikirku. Dia memang selalu mendramatisir keadaan. ( =,=)/")

.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Kenapa aku selalu bertindak egois? Itu semua juga karena kau! Kau yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan seenaknya! Kau bahkan lebih memilih untuk datang ketempat mantan pacarmu itu dibandingkan untuk datang kerumah sakit, padahal saat itu keadaanku antara hidup dan mati. Kau bersikap begitu manis padaku ketika aku mengajukan gugatan cerai dan aku memberimu kesempatan hingga akhirnya akulah yang terjebak dalam situasi ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membencimu."

"Akulah yang egois. Gomennasai." Sakura semakin menundukan kepala merah mudanya. Bahunya semakin bergetar, aku tahu ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara serta airmata tangisannya. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang begitu mencintaiku terluka seperti ini, terutama karena kesalahannku.

.

.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah yang selama ini Sakura pendam seorang diri. Sasuke, ia begitu sadar dan tahu jika selama ini ia memang sudah bertindak egois. Namun, ia tidak tahu jika keegoisannya itu bisa sampai membuat luka yang begitu dalam. "Gomennasai." Hanya kata itulah yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, untuk apa selama ini Sasuke melakukan semua itu pada Sakura? Bukankah seharusnya ia berterimakasih karena dulu Sakura telah menolongnya? Bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri?

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit menenangkan sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh orang yang disayanginya itu. "Gomennasai.." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi. Akhirnya tangis Sakura pecah, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan suara isakannya—"Huaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan, kenapa aku bisa tertidur di kamarmu?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas, kemudian kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. "Memasak. Kau tadi kelelahan karena menangis dan tertidur." Jawaban singkat seperti bisanya. Namun, meski Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya itu tidak membuat Sakura pantang menyerah untuk tetap berceloteh panjang lebar. "Sooka? Kau memasak apa? Waw.. baunya enak!" Sakura mendekati Sasuke untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang dimasak oleh mahluk dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Sup Buntut? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun juga menyukai sup buntut sepertiku." Emerald Sakura berbinar-binar ketika melihatnya.

'_Kenapa dia begitu mudah berganti-ganti ekspresi? Apakah dia berakting? Jika iya, aktingnya benar-benar hebat.' _Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun supnya sudah matang!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah ya, kau benar."

'_Senyum? Hee? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Sa-sasuke-kun tersenyum begitu tulus padaku walaupun tidak sampai 5 detik! Kami-sama, salahkah aku jika semakin semakin semakin mencintainya?' _Batin Sakura

"Kau kenapa?" Suara baritone Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari illusinya sendiri, Sakura tersenyum kaku—"A-ah,, tidak kok!" Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya. "Hn. Kau mau makan?" tawarnya, Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Hum tentu! Ittadakimasuuuuuu—"

Dan mereka makan bersama, Sakura terdiam beberapa detik sekedar berpikir kapan terakhir kalinya mereka makan malam bersama seperti ini? Namun, untuk sekarang Sakura benar-benar tidak akan melupakannya.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke-kun.." Sakura meletakan sendok dan garpunya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan akan merasakan kembali makanan enak seperti ini." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, onyx-nya menatap tajam emerald Sakura, meminta penjelasan. "Besok, aku akan mencari apartment baru, atau menginap untuk sementara waktu di apartmentnya Ino." Sasuke tidak suka mendengarnya, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah tampannya. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, meletakan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menghela napas.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Dan ini apartmentmu, kita tidak mungkin tinggal dalam satu atap. Tapi, izinkan aku malam ini untuk tidur disini ya? Dan, arigatou untuk makannya ini sungguh—"

"Terserah!"

"Huh?" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, darahnya berdesir bahkan Sasuke merasa ada yang meremas jantungnya. Penglihatan Sasuke mengabur dan kembali seperti semula. "Dia.. bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mencegahku?" Ucap Sakura pelan, nyaris tidak ada suaranya. Tes..

"Ah baka! Kenapa aku selalu mengangis, sih?" rutuknya.

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengekoriku?" Sasori berjalan lurus melewati beberapa pintu ruangan begitu melewati belok-an di koridor panjang Rumah Sakit. "Sampai kau memberikan jawaban yang benar-benar bisa membuatku yakin!" Sasori berhenti. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah beberapa detik waktu berlalu Sasori kembali berjalan. "Aku tidak tahu." Bisa didengar olehnya kini Naruto kembali mengeluh seperti sebelumnya. "Ayolah Sasori! Aku sudah memberitahumu jika kau berhasil menyembuhkannya aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!" Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya Sasori. Ia geram.. geram dengan dengan semua yang diucapkan mahluk rubah yang kini sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Aku bukan Tuhan! Nyawa seseorang sudah ada yang mengatur termasuk aku, kau dan Sasuke!" Naruto tidak putus asa, ia tetap berbicara—"Kau memang benar! Tapi jika kau berusaha menolongnya dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan ragamu, aku yakin Sahabatku bisa sembuh. Bukannya kau pernah mengatakan jika persentasi kesembuhannya itu 50:50?" Sasori membuka pintu ruangannya dan duduk di sofa. Jangan lupa, tanpa disuruh Naruto sudah ikut duduk. "Ya, memang. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjanjikannya meski hati, jiwa dan ragaku telah aku korbankan." Naruto berpikir.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Tapi, aku ingin bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Bukan berupa uang." Naruto dan Sasori terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan serempak mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara.

"Gaara?" ucap mereka berbarengan. "Benarkah kau bisa menyembuhkannya? Apa, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Aku menginginkan..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

l** Bandung, 27 September 2013** l **09.10am, Dinas Pertanian. **l

* * *

**A/N : **Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :D Ogenki desu ka? Udah pada sarapan, kah? Maaf sudah membuat para reader menunggu lama kelanjutan Fict aku ini. Tapi, yang penting sekarang aku sudah update dan semoga chap ini tidak membuat para reader kecewa :D terimakasih untuk para review yang sudah setia memberikan reviewnya setelah membaca dan terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah dengan setia mengikuti alur ceritaku :D .. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini FF bakalan jadi panjang begini =_= ini diluar rencanaku..!  
Oh ya, maaf kalau masih kependekan.. aku takutnya para reader dan reviewer bosan membacanya :D

Untuk next chap, aku usahakan untuk diupdate lebih cepat..

Akhir kata, **REVIEW**!

Signature,

_**MerisChintya97**_


	13. Chapter 13

**TRAPPED ALONE By MerisChintya97**

**.**

**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**WARNING : **_**(MissTYPO, OOC, AU, Alur tidak jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lainnya, jadi mohon bantuannya^_^)**_

**SASUSAKU FICTION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ(It's simple right?)**

**PART XIII**

Sakura melangkah keluar dari pintu apartment dan terus berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya menyeret-nyeret koper yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Sakura pergi meninggalkan apartment mewahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai Mantan Suaminya.

Matahari masih tidak ada niatan untuk terbit memancarkan sinarnya di ufuk sana, masih dengan setia bersembunyi. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul 03.30 dini hari. Seklai lagi, emerald Sakura menatap bangunan mewah apartmentnya. _"Jaa mata.. Sasuke .. –kun.."_

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

"Aku menginginkan… _sebuah janji" _Naruto maupun Sasori lagi-lagi hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya. Mereka kini bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto yang notabane seorang pria enerjik yang selalu protes itu kini hanya bisa bungkam seribu basa mendengar apa yang diucapkan pria keturunan darah sabaku ini.

"_Nande?" _Gaara bertanya ketika merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto maupun Sasori. "_A..a..ano.._ Apa maksudnya, ya?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Gaara menyenderkan badannya di pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba saja mata jade-nya menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian. Aku.. ingin berbicara langsung dengan Uchiha."

"Apa—A-au_.. i-itai_ .. Kenapa kau menginjakku, Sasori?!" Sunggut Naruto.

"Sudah diamlah! Terima saja apa kemauannya itu. _You understand?"_

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

Sakura berjalan secara naluriah menyebrangi trotoar di depan sana dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Lampu-lampu jalanan juga bulan besar di atas sana masih dengan setia menemani langkah sendirinya. Kaki rampingnya terus berjalan melawan arus angin yang kini berhembus dengan begitu kencang. Menusuk kedalam pori-pori kulit putihnya. Sakura merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya. "Hosh.. _Samui _.."

Tiba-tiba saja mobil Fortune silver entah milik siapa berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Sakura berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke samping. Jendelanya terbuka dan—"_Summimasen_, nona.. _O Hisashiburi danna.._ Apa yang kau lakukan di pagi hari seperti ini, hm?"

Mata emeraldnya memicing, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok di dalam sana. Tidak lama, emerald itu membelalak kaget. Emosi dan dendamnya memuncak. Bahkan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Shion.."

Wanita di dalam mobil sana menyeringai misterius. Dengan sekali tepukan, orang-orang yang Sakura yakini sebagai _Bodyguard_-nya Shion keluar dari dalam mobil. "Bawa dia!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Cih!" dengus Sakura. Mendengar itu ia berlari dengan secepat kilat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kopernya yang tergeletak di jalanan trotoar begitu saja.

Para _Bodyguard_ Shion-pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung menyebar untuk menangkap Sakura.

Sedangkan Shion? Sang nyonya hanya bertumpang dagu menunggu hasil. "Kau tidak bisa lari.. Kucing nakal.."

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov**

"_Nani?" _Mataku tidak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak. Aku begitu shock ketika tahu jika mereka _–Para bodyguard- _yang berjumlah empat orang serta memiliki postur tubuh yang besar itu mulai berpencar. Aku mulai panik.. "Bagaimana ini….?" Keluhku.

.

"Disana.." Oh tidak! Salah satu dari mereka berhasil melihatku! Dengan gerakan reflex, aku langsung memanjat pohon yang ku ketahui ternyata pohon apel. Dan ini tidak begitu susah, karena aku memang jago memanjat. Semoga saja dengan bersembunyi di atas sini, mereka tidak akan menemukanku. _Kami-sama.. onegaishimasu.._

Tanganku kembali mengepal. "Kurang ajar!" Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan nenek sihir yang satu itu! Tidak puas apa sudah membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa? Dan sekarang apa lagi? Sebenarnya, ingin sekali aku menghadapi para _bodyguard_-nya si Shion dengan ilmu bela diriku dan kemudian mencekik leher si Shion dengan tanganku ini hingga aku puas. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku kalah? Bagaimanapun juga aku ini perempuan dan mereka laki-laki. Bertubuh besar lagi.(=,=)

Tepukan pelan di pundakku berhasil membuat tubuhku menegang. "Shtt.. tenanglah.." Salahsatu dari mereka yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berada di atas sini menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tajam. Pertanyaan yang sempat melayang-layang di kepalaku tentang bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di atas sini meluap begitu saja. Mata-nya menatap sayu kearahku. "Percayalah.. aku berani bersumpah tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh jika aku berbohong." Dan, entah kenapa seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-katanya, aku menurutinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

Shion menatap satu-persatu orang suruhannya dengan senyum kepuasan. _"Goodjob.. you're the best.."_ Ke-empat _bodyguard _Shion-pun ikut tersenyum. Namun, entah kenapa senyum mereka terasa agak 'Ganjil'?

"Dan kau..! berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Sakura mengangkat bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Cih! Apa kau begitu tidak laku sehingga terus menerus mengganggu hubungan orang lain, huh? Kasihan.."

"Jaga omonganmu—" Tangan Shion terangkat, berniat untuk menampar pipi Sakura. Tapi, dengan sigap Sakura menahannya. "Jangan pernah tangan kotormu ini menyentuhku!" Sakura berucap dingin.

"Kalian! Sekap dia sekarang juga!" Sakura melempar tatapan dinginnya ketika ke-dua _bodyguard_ Shion menyeretnya ke dalam sana. "Lepas!"

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

"Kau serius dengan penemuan anehmu itu, Sabaku Gaara?" Gaara masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku kimia-nya yang bahkan masih terbuka di sana-sini dengan cukup berantakan di atas mejanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu,? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan daripada mendapat lottre…" Setelah mengucapkannya, Gaara kembali berkutat dengan ramuan-ramuan anehnya itu.

"Tapi,, Sasuke bukanlah kelinci percobaan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Seringaian khas seorang Gaara kembali muncul.

"Aku tahu. Dia bukan kelinci percobaan, tapi baji**an percobaanku." Mata Sasori menyipit ketika mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah gila? _Are you lose your mind?_"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Begitu mencekam, dan aura hitam mulai terasa. Namun, kemudian Gaara tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula operasi yang kulakukan nanti memiliki persentasi yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan operasi yang kau lakukan, _Akasuna-sama_" Sasori mendecih. "Dasar _arrogant.._"

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

Setelah sibuk dengan beberapa telepon yang masuk di genggamannya, Sasuke menatap foto pernikahan mereka dengan seksama. _"Gomennasai,,," _Ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap langit pagi yang cerah lewat balkon apartmentnya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut raven Sasuke. Ternyata, tanpa diduga, semua memang berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika Shion akan melakukan tindakan dengan lebih cepat.

Beberapa detik ia berfikir, bagaimana mungkin dulu ia begitu tergila-gila dengan gadis jahat seperti Shion? Sebenarnya, dari dulu Sasuke sudah menyadari jika ia telah dikhianati. Tapi entah kenapa, mata hatinya seolah tertutup untuk menyadari kebenaran tersebut dan bersikap seolah-olah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan, kehidupannya mulai terusik ketika Sakura mulai masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sakura yang selalu ada di sampingnya hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menikahinya.

Pikirannya mulai buyar ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. "Moshi-moshi? Aa.. Otou-sama? Hn. wakatta.."

.

.

**=o0o=**

"Hei kalian di luar sana! Aku pengen pipis!" Teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam gudang sana. Orang yang berjaga di luar dengan cepat masuk ke dalam dan melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan Sakura.

"Kalian mau apa? Berjaga di luar sudah cukup, kan?" Mereka mulai grogi, dan Sakura melengos memasuki kamar mandi. "Ah! Jangan mengintip!"

.

.

Di dalam, Sakura menyalakan kran air. Berpura-pura seolah-olah ia memang sedang melakukan 'hajat' panggilan alamnya. Padahal tidak. Setelah memantapkan diri, Sakura menghela napas dan—

BRAK!

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Para _bodyguard_ yang menerima serangan mendadak dari Sakura lumayan kewalahan dan ini mempermudah kerja Sakura. Dengan ilmu bela dirinya, Sakura berhasil melayangkan beberapa pulukan pada bagian tengkuk dan perut para _bodyguard_ menyebabkan kini mereka tergeletak tidak berdaya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cara mengendap-endap, ia takut jika salah satu _bodyguard_ Shion yang lain menemukannya, tetapi sepertinya langkah Sakura harus terhenti ketika ia mendengar percakapan yang cukup serius di dalam sana. Pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga memberikan celah yang memudahkan Sakura untuk mencuri dengar.

"_Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?"_

"_Seperti sebelumnya, Temujin.. aku akan menjebak Sasuke untuk kemari dan memaksanya menandatangani surat perpindahan saham dari tangannya."_

"_Apa semudah itu?"_

"_Semua akan menjadi mudah ketika menyangkut keselamatan orang yang kau cintai, kan?"_

"_Kau benar-benar licik… aku pikir kau masih mencintainya.."_

"_Aku tidak pernah mencintainya.. aku hanya ingin balas dendam."_

"_Balas dendam untuk? Ah! Kau masih menyimpan dendam itu—"_

Shion memberi kode untuk Temujin agar diam lewat tatapan matanya. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika violet di depan sana saling beradu pandang dengan emeraldnya. "Ternyata kau menguping,.. Kucing nakal .."

Deg.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tobecontinue**_

**Bandung, 15-10-10 l 08.45PM l **

**A/N** : Konbanwa… Selamat malam minna-san xD Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan, yaa … Pada nyate gaaa? Ah, semoga part yang ini tidak membosankan yaaa^_^ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku mendapatkan anugerah berupa ide untuk melanjutkan FF ini :D .. Dan, kemauan Gaara bukan Sakura kok! Hahaha Gaara maunya Author #PLAK! *DibacokGaaraFC*

Karena keterbatasan waktu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para Reader, Silent reader, dan reviewer yang udah dengan setia mengikuti jalan cerita FF-ku.

Sekian, Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Next,, Review yaa.. tolong beri komentarnya…

Signature,,

_**MerisChintya97**_


End file.
